Before forever
by Marvel-Patronus
Summary: It's been 8 years since that day in the cabin, 8 years since Dimitri left for Tasha and 8 years since Rose has seen him. So when he comes back and a new hot guardian sweeps Rose off her feet how will Dimitri show her the truth  First fan fic please be nic
1. Chapter 1

At some point in life you have to look back and wonder where everything you'd once dreamed of went.

What happened to that happily family you had once imagined?

How did you end up where you are without any excuse for yourself?

and finally, What could you have done and WHY didn't you?

I didn't think my life was perfect…in fact I knew it wasn't. There was once a time when I would have sworn my life was perfect, that I had everything I ever needed. Of course there was also a time when i believed that I was going to marry a rock star and travel the world covered in piercings….What happened to that dream, because honestly sometimes it sounded better then the life I lived now.

Not to say I wasn't happy, of course I was. I had a best friend that I would die for, the most beautiful nieces and nephews, and an amazing job- Yet there was always something missing, well more like someone. Dimitri Belikov. Even eight years later the thought of him stirred butterflies in my stomach and my heart to race that little bit faster.

"Rose? are you ok you've been in here a while and I'm more then certain she's sleeping.' My body shook from the soft voice of my best friend and the moroi queen Lissa. I looked down to the bed in front of me where her youngest (youngest for now i thought eyeing Lissa's swollen belly) child Annie lay, her small hands clenched into fists and her dark black hair spilled across her pillow.

'I think so to.' I whispered as i leaned down and kissed her forehead before leaving the room with Lissa.

'What are you thinking?' Lissa mused. I felt curiosity burn through our bond but also a pang of regret that made my eye brows furrow.

'Just about before…' I trailed of mindlessly and Lissa's heart suddenly went out to me and she grasped me into a tight hug. It took me so long to finally confess about my relationship with Dimitri to Lissa and I was glad when I finally did because she finally understood everything. my hate for her husbands aunty, my sudden mood swing when he left….

*Flash Back*

I felt sick. not that it was anything different for me lately. Every time I closed my eyes I could see the attack again, the rescue that almost left Dimitri dead...

No i wasn't going to think about that. Not today, today I was going to be strong. I had my marks, I had my friends and now I was going to see the one thing that mean the most to me. Dimitri. He would be all i needed to pull me from this state of mind, to see him alive.

'hey comrade. No sparring today i see.' I called out playfully when i entered the gym noticing that none of our usual equipment was there.

'Roza.' was all he replied and i felt my heart bubble and my cheeks burn. maybe he hadn't accepted Tasha's offer….maybe he could still be mine. I walked towards him and he smiled at me, his eyes where filed with pain though.

'is everything alright?' i asked concerned….I felt sick again, but not from the thought of Mason.

'I love you so so much Rose….so much that sometimes I think it's going to kill me.' He leaned his head down and kissed me, so intensely, so passionately…i felt heat radiate throughout my boy. My fingertips cracked with electricity. Dimities hands trailed up the back of my shirt and his lips moved down to my neck. I grasped onto his silky brown hair and bit hard on my lip. Without warning he let me go and stepped away gasping. We both stood there regaining our breath.

'There's no training today Rose. Lissa wants to see you.' I felt the bond, she was still asleep. My guard suddenly went up.

'But she's sleeping…' I replied mindlessly. He shook his head and laughed with no humour.

'Go Rose. Please.' I heard pain and sorrow in his voice. I studied his face surprised to see tears welling up in his eyes.

'Dimitri…wha- why are you? have I….' I was speechless…never, never! Had I seen him cry before. He came closer to me and brushed hair back from my face. His lips pressed hard against my forehead.

'Go to Lissa Rose. And please never forget I love you.' He walked off and I stood there confused…unsure. I went to Liass's room. Knowing she was still asleep but needing her comfier anyway even though I wasn't sure what was wrong.

'Rose…don't you have practice?' Sh had asked me weary eyed as she stared at me.

'I thought so but Dimitri was being…weird.' She just shook her head and let me in. we lay in her bed together talking about nothing in particular. It wasn't until I went back to my room that I found a note. it wasn't until Lissa knocked on my door and told me enthusiastically that Dimitri and Tasha where going to 'hook up' , that he had finally accepted the offer he made her last christmas it wasn't until Adrian came and sat in my room silently for three hours that I realised it was true. He had left with my heart with my soul with my life…and he had no intention of giving it back. That's when i cried. For one week i locked my self in my room to devastated for words. Adrian sat there with me holding me, comforting me. it was strange to think eh was the only one that knew. He told Lissa it was a spirit induced brake down and it was better if she didn't better until he had finished healing me but that didn't stop christen from visiting and trying to get me to talk.

When Adrian finally let Lissa visit she knew it was more but I couldn't talk i cried and wept and threw things and sobbed until i was sure there was nothing left of me. Then she found the note, the note that said everything. she stare at me in shock for ten minutes drinking it all in. Adrian sat next to me cradling…trying to provide comfort that was useless because the only pair of arms i wanted holding me were around some other woman…the only lips i needed to save me were caressing some other woman.

*End of flashback*

'Oh Rose. I wish someone could make you happy again…..there's always Adrian?' She asked sneakily. I pulled away form her laughing.

'Liss please. Me and Adrian will never be….I love him of course. He was there for me when I needed him but I will never feel for him in a romantic way.'

'I'm just stating…why should Dimitri get a happy ever after and not you?'

I continued down the stairs with a short reply.

'Do we ever get a happy ever after Liss?'

Christen was sitting in the lounge room with Adrian. they were both engrossed in a game of baseball that Lissa and I rolled our eyes at as we sat down. I felt Worry trickle through the bond and a twinge of regret. I eyed her curiously and her an Christen whispered to each other secretly. Christen asked her something and lissa shook her head and the both looked at me.

'Ok then I see our lovely miss Hathaway has not been informed of the events that are about to take place.' Adrian announced. Lissa gulped and christen moved uncomfortably in his seat.

'events?' I echoed confused.

'Should I tell her or should you?' Adrian asked Lissa.

'Lissa sat up rigid and looked me straight in the eye. I felt her gaze bore into me and in through the bond nausea overtook her.

'Oh no your dying aren;t you?' I asked her blankly. Your dying and are going to leave us here with your three kids and the little one inside you isn't coming out is it?' I said in horror staring at Lissa's swollen Stomach. her hands immediately lurched to it protectively

'If only it was that simple.' Christen said laughing.

'I don't understand?' I said simply. everyone was staring at me.

'Rose….' Lissa began but Adrian cut in.

'As you are well aware little Dhamphir it is fireboys twenty fifth birthday in three weeks.' i nodded.

'And we are having a party..' Lissa added on. i nodded again. This was common news- half the moor court was coming.

'And my Aunty Tasha is invited.' Christen said, i nodded again….Why wouldn't she be?

'And She's bringing Dimitri.' i nodded again Dimitri and Tasha often came to events but i avoided them with such ease and Adrian stood dutifully by my side every time. I usually took a trip somewhere….London, England, France, St Vladmirs Or russia to vista Zmey…my father and my mother who now insisted on being his guardian.

'And?' I asked confused about the sudden tension.

'And they're coming tomorrow.' Adrian replied.

i sat there slightly frozen…they weren't suppose to be arriving for another week.

'tomorrow?' I coked out.

'Oh you haven't told her the best part.' Christen said sarcastically looking me in the eye. Lissa nudged him hard.

'They're staying with us.' Lissa said quietly. Adrian went silent, lissa went morbid, Christen looked sorrowful and me? I threw up.

the room was filled with tension. Lissa didn't know what to say or how to say it. she just sat on the cosh with her hands in her head. Adrian was cleaning up my vomit and Christen was staring at me worriedly while holding onto Lissa protectively. I was pacing the room up and down up and down. I could handle this. I was Rose Hathaway. head of the queens royal guard. I had a best friend who was the most amazing queen this world had ever seen. unbelievably loving nieces and nephews, a tough as brother in law who although made my life a living hell wasn't that bad to have around….most of the time and not to mention Adrian. Yes i was me. It had been five years. five painful years and I had moved on. I could do this. I could stare into those deep intense brown eyes. I could listen that the sweet seductive russian voice. Stare at that smooth silky brown hair…..Who was i kidding? I kicked the closest object next to me which, thankfully, was just a sofa chair.

'What about a hotel?' I begged. lissa looked up at me, tears in her eyes. Fell the bond I felt regret, guilt and above all so so much pain for me.

'We tried. Tasha was instant. She wanted to come here and stay with Christian. She wants to help.'

'I told her it wasn't necessary.' Christen said. 'I said there was no need to go out of her way and I wasn't sure if we had room…but she said they would sleep on the sofa is they had to.'

'The sofa?' i said in hysteria. 'Great now when I get up to have my snack at night I'll get to see the two lovers intwined in sleep.'

'Rose. There was no way around it. I tried everything!' Christen said exasperated.

'Obviously not. why didn't you tell me sooner then? I could have made arrangements…' This time Lissa stood up and looked stern.

'Rose. This is your home! We would never ask you to leave, it's. your. home.' She said with emphasis on the last three words.

'She shouldn't have to feel uncomfortable in it.' Everyone stared at Adrian.

'What?' he asked innocently. I smiled ruefully at his face that seemed so innocent like a five year old that was trying to convince her parents that she didn't know what happened to the cookies and couldn't explain the crumbs around her mouth.

'Rose is not going anywhere. this is her home and if need be I'll tell Tasha she has to leave.' like an electric shock everyone suddenly gasped a christens words.

'But Christen….you love your aunt Tasha' Lissa said so shocked that the words barley made it out of her mouth.

'Yes, very much. But Adrian is right. this is Rose's home and we should have told her earlier. besides. I'm not sure about the rest of you but I don't think I can stand the thought of having that sick Belikov under my roof.' I gasped again in such shock…Christen was defending me? no no way.

'Oh whip that shock of your face Rose. Honestly I may find it hard to put up with you but that doesn't mean I don't care about your feelings…and what Belikov did was sick and i hate him for it. no matter how happy he makes Tasha I will never forgive him for what he made you feel.' Lissa smiled and leaned into Christen kissing him passionately. I stood there absolutely awe struck and Adrian….he was laughing.

'Mummy? whats all the noise about?' Lissa's eldest child Andre walked into the room. his hair was blonde like Lissa's and he had her complexion but the ice blue eyes that he contained held the exact same expression in them as his father. he was tall for six and had a beautiful white complexion with Rosie cheeks.

'Andre baby…what are you doing up. Did you wake up Rose?' My stomach turned at the name unexpectedly. When Lissa found out she was having twins she was ecstatic….when she decided to call the girl Rose I thought I would cry. It wasn't confusing having two rose's….despite what you think. I was Rose she was Rosie or Ro or munchkin or angel or possum or any other name that we could think of.

'I hear yelling and laughing and it woke me up. Don't worry Ro is snoring louder then daddy….it's horrible.' He came from the door way and instead of walking to his mothers lap he grabbed hold of my legs and i picked him up.

'We were just getting enthusiastic about this baseball game.' Christen said lightly trying to brake the tension. Andre's body immediately went alert.

'Baseball?' He said lifting his head from my shoulder and staring at his father who winked.

'Can I watch?' Lissa sigh unsure, Adrian smiled and I laughed.

'Oh Aunty Rose Please make them let me watch.' All of Lissa's kids loved me. They treated me like a second mum and cuddled me every second they had. Andre had never liked me at first. Rose followed me around everywhere but Andre had the same arrogance as his father and was hard to win over….that was of course until there was an unexpected strigoi attack last year when we were all on Holiday in Auckland and he watched me quickly kill three all on my own. he hasn't left my side since and worships me like some kind of God.

'I think I can arrange something…' I told his earnestly. he squealed with delight and kissed my cheek. I put him down and he snuggled between his parents. His head resting on Christens lap, whose hand stroked back the hair. His feet on Lissa's Swollen belly feeling for a kick the baby would sometimes give. i looked at the two and couldn't imagine better parents. Christen went so soft as soon as Andre and Rose where born, he held them both in his arms all night afraid to put them down after the hard birth Lissa had that almost ended up with them dead. Andre's head snapped up quickly and his nose crinkled.

'Who threw up?' He asked in the exact same tone his father would have used. Everyone laughed and i sat on the floor next to a stinky Adrian whose hand gently placed itself on my knew and squeezed it gently.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter**

**I think it's ok and DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANY CHARACTERS IN THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY SERIES EVEN DIMITRI :**

For a twenty five year old bad ass Strigoi killing guarding I had to admit I looked pretty good. My hands stayed as soft as i could keep them with constant manicures from the courts beautician that Lissa insisted on weekly. My hair was still it's long wavy brown and my chocolate eyes were bright and alive although if you stared long enough you would surly see the pain that i tried to hide. I took in a deep breath applying the last little touches of make up before heading down stairs. It was a Sunday which meant it was my day off from any duties i may have had to do which meant seeing Tasha and Dimitri was inevitable…all the same I took my lap top with me and decided i may as well start looking through some of the Guardian applications for next year. I wore a pair of black jeans and a white band shirt that Lissa had got me when her and Christen went to U2 last october. Despite the fact that it was sunday most of my closet consisted of a black and white colour scheme so it was hard to where any different colours but in order to seem a bit more 'festive' I wore a pair of red earrings lissa had given me last year.

'Damn little Dhampir you are gorgeous.' Adrian said as I walked into the kitchen. I shook my head and laughed.

'Sometimes Adrian I think whoa…maybe Adrian is finally growing up, no immature comments, no flirting….and then you say something like that.'

'Rose I am a man now. But sometimes the sight of you just takes my breath away.' I smiled and gave him a tight hug. I had slept late. It was already 12:30 and seeing as Lissa and Christen were no where in sight i figured they had gone to pick up Tasha…and Dimitri. as much as the name pained me i decided i would have to get use to it. I felt my heart sink and my face fell. Adrian sensed the change because his forehead rested against mine.

'Rose. everything will be fine. I promise you that much, I'll be right beside you.' I closed my eyes and tried to smile but couldn't…..honestly I wasn't afraid of seeing Dimitri again, no i was afraid of what my body would happen when i saw Dimitri again.

'EW! please don't kiss I just ate.' Little Rose Natasha Ozera Dragomir Waltzed into the kitchen with a smile on her face. unlike Lissa's other tow children Rose had light blonde hair that was slightly curly and very long. Her eyes where a mixture of ice blue and jade green and her skin was just like Andre. She was practically sleeping beauty.

'Hey Aunty Rose….Will you do my hair? Mummy left without doing it.' I laughed at her simple innocence.

'Of course baby i said letting go of Adrian and pulling out a chair that she quickly sat on. I began to braid Ro's hair just the way she liked it once I was done she pulled out a few pieces to frame her face and stood on her chair to kiss my pick and sloppily on the cheek.

'I love you!' She laughed and then jumped of the chair to continue watching sponge bob with Andre and Annie just as I sat down I heard a small

'Aunty Rose?' a yelp and then a scurrying of feet. Little Annie threw herself into my arms. If Ro was sleeping beauty then Annie was Snow white. She was four years old and insisted on being called 'a big kid' she reminded me of well….me which was scary. Where Ro was like Lissa being soft and caring Annie was brave and strong. She didn't let her older siblings boss her around and didn't take crap from any one….except me. I was Aunty Rose. Deadly, Lethal and the best way to get mummy and daddy to chug their mind about anything. If I said no it was definitely no. There was not a single chance of getting a yes out of any grown up in that household…except Adrian but honestly who listened to him?

It was scary how much Annie was like me seeing as we had no blood relation but Lissa thinks it was impossible for at least one of her kids to not turn out like me.

'Well hello there little pea pie.' I teased laughing. Annie's four year old face scrunched up into an irritated expression.

'I'm not little.' she pouted. I laughed.

'Annie bear. look at me. I'm little and I still rock more then your daddy.' Annie laughed and nodded wrapping her arms around my neck,

'You'd be a great mum Rose.' Adrian said suddenly. I blushed and kissed the child's head.

'Good thing I already have three little ones then isn't it?' I replied smiling. Annie sat in my lap in the kitchen for ages cuddling with me. Adrian made me toast and even dug up a few chocolate glazed doughnuts that i scoffed down so fast Annie stared at me in disbelief. I was in the middle of reading her clifford the big red dog when i heard a key turn in the door knob. the house wasn't generally locked but today adrian did it so we would know when everyone arrived home. my stomach lurched and my throat went dry. Annie felt my tension and stared up at me.

'Whats wrong?' She asked me worriedly taking on the same mask as her mother. I smiled at her.

'I think Aunty Tasha's here!' I exclaimed excitedly. Annie ran to the door. I stood up slowly making sure my world wasn't spinning and Adrian took my hand, his lips lowered to my ear as he whispered quietly

'Always here, Rose, always.' I squeezed his hand tightly and together we walked into the hall way where all sorts of screams and laughs were coming from. I quickly felt for Lissa through the bond. She was happy but also nervousness and fear trickled through her. I sighed and Adrian and I entered the room.

Everyone sort of froze when we walked in. lissa looked like she was going to be sick, Christen stared at me in worry, Tasha just beamed and cuddled the three little ones and Dimitri…well Dimitri just stood there looking as badass and sexy as ever.

no one knew what to say. Tasha was oblivious to the relationship between me and Dimitri so the five of us (Lissa, Christen, Adrian, Dimitri and myself) stood there not sure what to do. Thankfully Christen spoke.

'Well, well look who finally got up Honestly Rose we thought you had died…no snoring, no talking just a lump under the covers with a mess of brown hair every where.' I mustered up a smile and waltzed over to where Christen stood planting a big kiss on Christens cheek that took him way off guard.

'Honestly Christen how dumb do you think I am? If i died who the hell would be here to whip your ass?' I asked sarcastically.

'I could do it.' Adrian said and at that everyone laughed. Lissa's went on my shoulder and i felt the bond growing. 'Are you ok?' It said. I just stared at her and hoped she knew I was trying my best. She beamed back. Tasha Ozera stood up and walked towards me.

'Oh rose how lovely it is to see you.' She said hugging me. It took all my will to hug her back . i knew Tasha has no idea about Dimitri and I but it still didn't mean i didn't envy her.

'You to.' I said trying to sound kind.

'It seems every time we come to visit your away.' She laughed. 'Almost like your avoiding us.' I laughed this time to. Not you. Just him.

'Of course not….being a guardian of the royal court means a lot of travel, meetings and…paperwork.' I couldn't say the word without grimacing. everyone laughed and I stepped back next to Adrian who took my hand again. Tasha started talking about her trip here then and i tried to listen but all i could do was stare at Dimitri, and he was staring back.

had it really been eight years? it felt like eight seconds.

I felt a longing for him in my body, electricity crackled through me and all i wanted to do was throw myself at him. I wanted to run my fingers through his silky brown hair and taste those gorgeous lips, feel those warm calloused hands. I hoped my face didn't give away anything. Throughout the years I had learnt to attain one of those guardian masks he always wore and i used it as frequently as possible and i only prayed that it was doing me justice because his definitely was. His brown deep eyes stared at me endlessly, just looking at me, dragging me into their endless pits.

'Dimka, take the bags up to the guest room will you?' Tasha asked smiling breaking me out of my daze. Dimitri nodded back and looked at us expectantly.

'Where is the spare room your heightens?' Dimitri asked Lissa. God that sexy russian voice made my heart throb.

'I'm sure Rose won't mind showing you' Tasha interrupted before Lissa could speak.

'I'm sure she has better things to do Tasha….she is the head guardian of the royal court.' Dimitri replied and my heart relaxed…no awkward conversations.

'Nonsense. It's Sunday Dimka and besides, you two haven't seen each other in almost a decade. You don't mind do you Rose.?' She asked me staring expectantly. Every eye in the room was on me then. Lissa was screaming worry through the bond, Christen looked seriously pissed off and turned to glare at Dimitri, Adrian stared at me with worry and irritation at Tasha and Dimitri, he looked unsure.

'Of course I don't mind.' I said trying to be as Rose hathaway as possible. I walked over to Dimitri grabbed a bag and led him down the corridor, through the living room, past the stair case and out into another corridor that led to the guest room.

'How about we get some food? I'm cooking.' I faintly heard Christen say as it echoed through the house. I walked fast and determinately not willing myself to look at Dimitri or ignore him for that matter.

'never forget i love you.' were the last words he ever spoke to me, no goodbye. A note. That's all he left me. He deserved nothing from me. I opened the door with a hard push and it banged into the wall. Walking in i put the suitcase on the bed and looked at him expectantly as he stood in the door way. He just stared at me the asme way he had in the hallway a few minutes ago.

'Well?' i said motioning towards the bed. he didn't move.

'You look well Rose.' he said my heart fluttered again and i had to swallow the lump in my throat.

'Save it Dimitri.' I said walking forward and grabbing the suitcase from his hand, before i could move away his warm fingers grabbed my wrist.

'Rose please.' I dropped the suitcase can glared at him.

'No. Just no Dimitri. Don't you dare do that you have no right.'

'Just talk to me.' he said…almost desperately.

'Why?' I asked my throat choking up, i would not cry in front of him, not now, not ever.

'Roza…' He trailed off pulling me slightly closer to him. My body wanted it so badly, i felt heat course through me, electricity crackle around me. Oh god i needed him so badly. But he left you rose. never forget that he left you.

I pulled my hand away from him and slapped him hard against the face. He looked at me shocked as i placed the other suitcase on the bed.

'Wha…What was that?' he asked bewildered.

'About eight years to late.' I said shortly.

'Roza wait.' He said again reaching for me.

'No! I screamed at him thankful you couldn't hear anything from this end of the house. 'Don't call me that! It's Hathaway Dimitri, Guardian Rosemary Hathaway to you. Not Roza.!' I yelled at him. He just stood there and held my hand. I didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind me and neither did Dimitri.

'Let me go.' I said through clenched teeth.

'Rose please…just talk to me.'

'Get your hands of her Belikov.' Another voice said. Dimitri let me go quickly and I turned to see Christen standing there. He looked at me worriedly and came up closer standing half in front of me half behind me.

'My aunt's waiting for you in the kitchen and I swear to God if you ever touch Rose again without her permission in my household i will kill you with my own hands' Christen threatened. Dimitri gave me one more look and then walked straight pas Christen and into the darkness of the hallway.

Christen turned to look at me placing his hands on my shoulders.

'Rose?' he asked unsure of himself, Christen and I fighter most of the time, and when we weren't fighting we were glaring at each other but that didn't mean we never got along. We played tea parties and watched sports, ate midnight snacks together all the time and sometimes i thought that maybe i did love him…just a little. And at this moment i knew that I loved christen like a brother and he loved me back . I tried to talk But i couldn't open my mouth. I just stared at him and let tears fall down my cheeks. He pulled me into a tight hug and i let the tears silently fall onto his shirt.

'I'm ok now I think.' i told him. He let me go and his face was doubtful but worry free.

we began to walk off when he said to me

'Rose i swear if you start calling me Chrissie and want to go for coffee and manicures now i will kill you.' he said with a serious face but i could see the playfulness in his eyes.

'OH please Christen, Chrissie is so last year. I was thinking of something more like issie.' I said laughing and playfully messing up his hand. We both walked into the kitchen laughing and relief passed through Lissa.

'So Lord Ozera what have you cooked for us today?' I asked placing a hand on my rumbling stomach. Christen laughed.

'Rose you do realise food takes more then ten minutes to cook?' he asked i sighed and patter my stomach.

'Which is why i made it early' he said pulling out pasta from the fridge. I smiled starving. He heated it up and I ate my lunch in silence having three bowls. Lissa and Christen where use to how much I ate, Annie still stared at me in shock at how fast I consumed food, little Rose just ignored me and Andre tried to race me but generally gave up when i had consumed to plates or bowls to his half. Tasha stared at me in shock like Annie.

'Honestly rose where do you put it all?' she asked in awe. 'For someone of your shape and size it's hard to work out where all that food goes.' she said I smiled. chewing the pasta in my mouth and Adrian laughed.

'Have you ever heard the saying don't question the powers of the universe?' Adrian asked, Tasha nodded. 'Well.' he continued. 'The same rule applies to Rose. We will just never know. You just get to sit around and awe at the amazing wonders she beholds' Everyone laughed including me and i smacked Adrian playfully on the arm.

'Honestly little Dhampir I do wonder as well how you managed to consume three pieces of toast, two chocolate glazed doughnuts and the rest of my smoothie about half an hour ago and still have room for three bowls of pasta.' Adrian stated and everyone laughed harder. Andre looked at me in amazement and prise.

'Whoa. Aunty Rose i don't think I'll ever beat you at anything.' he said and i winked.

'Rosemary has always eaten lots.' Dimitri said. Christen glared at him again, Adrian smiled, Tasha giggled and Lissa, trying to be as friendly as possible said.

'That's my rose.' putting perhaps a little to much emphasis on the my. Andre just shook his head.

'Aunty Rose. Why are you not fat?' he asked. I shook my head and smiled.

'Because A I'm just awesome like that.' Christen snorted, i threw my bread roll at him, Lissa laughed and shrugged saying to Tasha

'Welcome to mealtime at the Ozera Dragomir household.' Adrian just shook his head at me and the three little kids laughed.

'I bet it's from those Strigoi you kick in the but aunty Rose.' Ro said. I winked at her and Annie began to cry and sat in Christens lap.

'Why are you crying?' Tasha asked her concerned. i had to admit she was great with kids.

'B..b…because I wanted to see A…a…aunty rose Kill the s…s…Strigoi.' She wailed. Lissa shook her head at Christen.

'She gets this from you' She said exasperated.

'Me?' Christen asked innocently. ' I think you mean her.' He said nodding at me. Lissa just took a sip of her water and laughed.

'Oh Annie it was so cool.'

'Andre! don't tease her.' Lissa snapped.

'But mum it was!' he winged, I ignored them and mentally fought myself about having another bowl of pasta.

'oh my gosh Aunty Tasha you should have been there.' Ro told her.

'I'd love to here the story.' She said. Andre shot up excitedly.

'Guardian Belikov do you want to here the story?' Andre asked. When he learned Dimitri had taught me to fight he gained the same godly respect for him he had for me. Dimitri smiled slightly.

'of course.' He said in a husky voice. i melted slightly. Andre looked at me.

'tell it tell it tell it tell it tell it tell it.' he said bouncing up and down. everyone laughed when they saw the bowl of pasta i had just loaded up for my self. eyeing it despairingly i took i huge forkful wiped my mouth and launched into the story.

'We where all in Auckland on Holiday for Lissa and Christens sixth wedding anniversary and some royal business.' I began. Andre kept jumping up and down excitedly, Rose had dropped her fork on the floor and her food was falling from her mouth and little Annie had stopped crying and was sucking her thumb listening carefully.

'Lissa and Christen had gone to the hotel restraint for dinner and were accompanied by some other guardians. technically it was my holiday as well. So i stayed home to watch the kids with Adrian.'

'Thank god. as well.' Lissa interjected. talking about that night scared her, her fear of losing any of her children or me was so strong. 'I wouldn't have left them in more capable hands.' She said and I smiled at her.

'Andre and Rose where watching Peter pan and I had just finished putting Annie to sleep. Adrian had gone out for a smoke so i snuggled up for a night of Peter Pan. It had been about ten minutes since Adrian had left and I got a little worried'

'Amazingly.' Adrian interjected with a wink.

'Of course. who else would i have to tell off for being a jerk' I said with a laugh.

'Kepp going!' Andre encouraged. I winked at him and he clapped his hands excitedly.

'So anyway. I decided i better go take a look just in case he hadn't been seduced by some girl and was seriously intoxicated. As soon as I stepped out of the living room the nausea hit me. I hear Adrain grunting and turned to face the kids. I looked at them and said. Andre, Ro get in the closet now.'

'But I didn't did I aunty rose! tell them what i did!' Andre screamed excitedly.

'No Andre didn't. Andre well he did something very brave. I went out to help Adrian. I threw myself out the door and onto one of the strigoi. I had to admit Adrian was doing ok. He was using spirit to keep them blocked but his energy was drained. It was then I realised i didn't have my stake.'

'Ahhhahahahahaa' Andre giggled.

'So i was obviously pissed offend i had no idea what to do. I just kept throwing punches at the three strigoi and trying to make sure none of them got to close. Thats when i heard a little voice.

"Aunty Rose here!" I turned in absolute dread to see Andre standing there holding my stake. I was about to scream when a strigoi lurched for me. He's hands encircled my waist and threw me to the ground. I was so sure i was going to die. But then out of no where my stake went flying and hit him in the face. The strigoi cried in pain. The other two stood frozen staring at their leader in fear. I quickly grabbed my stake and drove it into the girl standing behind the screaming strigoi. She was gone. Next was the boy next to her. He was harder but still. Those where Lissa's kids in there. my kids. So i did what i had to do. by then i was slightly sore and a little bruised; the male strigoi had put up a good fight.' Andre by now was standing on the table in excitement. Annie was awe struck and Rose was grinning foolishly. Lissa looked slightly sick and Christen looked proud, Adrian embarrassed, Tasha awed and Dimitri, he looked pained.

'I was just about to attack the other one when he spoke. "You'll pay for that little one. An Ozera and Dragomir. My, my this will be fun.' He said. and that was enough for me. I threw myself at his back and screamed at him DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY NEPHEW. i was on his back so i grabbed his head and pulled it back. he screamed and crushed my shoulder. man it hurt but heck i was not letting this strigoi touch a hair on Andre's head. He new i was weakened and took advantage of that pulling me around to the front of him. Big mistake. I slammed my stake up into his chest twice and listened to the sickening cries he made. Then I had to focus my attention on everyone else. I ordered Andre to call the guardian's with Lissa and Christen and tell them to come home immediately and that there had been an attack. Then I went to Adrian who was all but unconscious.' I stopped talking and everyone clapped.

'Oh God Rose you have no idea how terrifying it was to here there was an attack and you were hurt from Andre! He didn't know the guardian's number.' Lissa explained. I smiled at her and christen gave her a hug.

'It's all good Liss. everything is all good.' She wiped away the tears that had escaped her and scolded at Andre.

'Young Man get of the table this instant.' He ignored her and turned to Dimitri.

'Awesome isn't it. You should have seen her pow pow poof' he said imitating some moves. Dimitri chuckled and it wrapped around me.

'Aww Aunty Rose I so wish I could beat you at something.' He moaned and looked at Dimitri.

'She's good at everything.' Andre explained. Dimitri shook his head and Andre cocked an eyebrow. Damn I wish I could do that.

'Try learning chess. You'll never lose.' he said with a wink. I shook my head disapprovingly and Andre raced from the table and was back within seconds with his chess board. The next hour consisted of everyone watching in the living room as Andre beat me at chess three times.

'Honestly Rose I don't understand. You can set up a line of guardians, plan millions of attacks and rescues but you can't win chess.' Lissa said. I threw one of my pawns that had just died across the room and the little ones laughed at my tantrum.

'It's a stupid game.' They all laugh and Andre looked at me triumphantly.

'Check Mate.'

We didn't get to bed until late. Andre fell asleep cradled up against Dimitri's arm, much to mine and Christens despise. Lissa had turned in early feeling drowsy from the energy the day had taken from her pregnant body. Rose and Annie had both closed their eyes the minute they entered the warm bath and i had to carry both of them to separate bedrooms eyeing the warm water desperately. Christen yawned loudly and went over to pick Andre up.

'I think I'll hit the sack. Turn on the warning system will you Rose?' He asked with a another yawn.

'Sleep well.' Tasha said placing a kiss on his cheek. Dimitri nodded and Christen walked straight pass him. I sat on the couch awkwardly. I didn't exactly want to go to sleep. the movie on was pretty bad ass. blood and guts every where. But at the same time I couldn't stay here with the two love birds. I was torn.

'Rose that story you told….what you did was amazing.' Tasha said smiling. i looked at her slightly shocked. this was coming from the moroi who took down her strigoi sister and brother in law.

'Nothing that you would have done. it was no big deal really.' I said in reply to her praise. She shook her head.

'Not just that Rose. what you do is amazing. Don't think I haven't seen those marks on the back of your head. It's a wonder you have any room left to tattoo.' I just laughed.

'Every single one was worth it to keep Lissa safe.' I said standing up.

'I should probably go to bed. I have work tomorrow.' I tried to yawn but it didn't work so i went and typed in the code that turned on the strigoi warning system in out house.

To say I slept horribly would be an understatement. My head was groggy and my eyes puffy when I woke up at 3:30. I pulled on my running clothes knowing that it would help my body wake up. The air outside was cold and raised goosebumps on my arms and legs. I shook them off and ran. When I had first met Dimitri and he had become my mentor he had made me run laps every session for weeks….maybe even months. I ran and ran until my body collapsed with pain but still i kept going because nothing made me feel worse then having him disappointed in me…nothing except having him leave me. My body responded well to running. My legs moving fast with a strength that was not human…but not strigoi either. as it started to warm up I threw off my jacket and ditched it on the ground. I did this frequently and most of the guardians around just picked it up and left it in my office or at my house. when my watch beeped to say i had been running for half an hour i sighed and turned to go home, dreading what would be there.

At 4pm (night is our day time and day time is our night) the house was still dark and silent. the shutters drawn on all the windows. walking in and trying to be quiet I went to find the switch that opened the ones downstairs so I could let some light in. As i reached for where I thought the switch was, instead i was met by a gap in the wall. As I fell forward I put my leg out and instead stepped on Andre's skateboard sending it flying backward and crashing into something that broke, I went forward with a scream and crashed into what must have been the storage room. I knock over boxes that fell and crashed loudly spilling clothes and toy and books and cutlery. I swore deftly and heard an intense scurrying of feet. Before I managed to pick myself up I felt four gazes locked on me. I rolled onto my back and moaned slightly, not realising that a knife had fallen and sliced my shoulder.

'DAMIT DAMIT DAMIT DAMIT DAMIT!' I screamed. Lissa stood there shaking her head, Christen was in hysterics, Tasha seemed released and her fingers glowing red…she had been ready for an attack. Dimitri stood there surveying the situation. When he was sure there was no threat his protective stance relaxed and his face looked at me passively.

'What on earth happened?' Lissa said kneeling down to my level and placing her hand on my shoulder.

'Oh Liss no.; I said as she heeled it. She just shook her head and smiled.

'Well we're waiting Rose' Christen said finally gaining control of the hysteria that had consumed him. I sighed defeated.

'I thought the switch for the shutters on the door was here and i stepped on André's skateboard and went flying forward and hit some boxes and yeah.' The four eyes surveyed me again for thirty seconds we all basked in silence until Christen once again erupted with intense laughter grasping his side, tears rolling down his cheeks. I looked away embarrassed and Lissa turned to survey the damage the skate board made.

'Oh there goes the picture of us in Chicago Rose.' She sighed. Suddenly the door burst open and ten guardians spilled into the house surveying the situation. I just stood there aghast. Of course someone would activate the warning bell. Three went straight to Lissa and surrounded her. Two to Christen, one to Tasha and Dimitri and four came and stood in front of me. They eyed my shirt hat was covered in blood and Mark immediately ducked down and grabbed my arm.

'Guardian Hathaway what happened? We surveyed the outside of the house and p stairs. There were no strigoi.' he said. I sighed. They were upstairs right now? God this couldn't get much worse.

'Nothing Mark I fell and gave Lord Ozera a big bad fright.' Mark looked at me to see if I was serious and then collapsed in laughter with the rest of the ten guardians. I stood up embarrassed and eyed them all. The laughter stopped as they noticed my glare.

'Are you alright?' Mark finally asked.

'Fine.' I mumbled. Mark was my second in line i guess you could say and I wouldn't trust Lissa with anyone else.

'I must say that was a slow reaction.' I noted. They all stared at me.

'We covered upstairs first, then around the house and then we broke into the basement while the rest came in the door.' said Arnold a scottish guardian that had joined us last year. he was young with red hair and freckles and constantly stared at me. I nodded and looked around at them all staring at me expectantly.

'If you have nothing better to do I could use a coffee and some doughnuts. This gained me a warm smile from Mark.

'we leave your breakfast in your office Hathaway. Surely you should know that.' he winked at me and they all cleared out. Christen was still laughing and Adrian came down the stared groggily.

'I thought i heard some noise.' he moaned. Christen looked at me and laughed harder. I stormed pass him and up the stairs to the bathroom where a warm shower awaited me.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**

**Despite my protests and pleadings I still Don't own VA**

'Dead' I said as I placed my hand over the girls heart. She looked at me sadly and smiled.

'Well done guardian Hathaway.' Today would have had to be my favourite day of the year. The new want to be royal guardians came to do their tests. One of which included me throwing them to the floor. I took a sip of water from the bottle on the table and called out the next name. The fight was the only open event in the entire test as it was exciting for he young children on tour of the court to watch. Lissa sat at her throne next to Christen. Andre, Rose and Annie where in the stands with Adrian, Tasha and Dimitri. I felt self conscious when ever the last name came to my mind. What would he think of my skills? was he proud of my fights? did he remember that last week together when we fought in the quad, when we fought in the cabin…The cabin. My heart swelled painfully and I sighed trying not to think of the feeling of his body on mine. The next person walked in. he looked to be my age, was tall and light skinned. He had had brown hair that was shaggy and thick and deep brown eyes. My heart faltered slightly. Concentrate Rose. He's your enemy. I reminded myself. Seeing as most of the new comers didn't usually win against me we judged them more on their skill and fight analysis. I was the best of the best. Most got through, unless they were simply to easy to take down. You had to be able to put up a good fight.

'State your name.' I said

'Damien Christos.' He said, a greek accent slipping through his teeth.

'Age.' I told him.

'twenty six.' i nodded an explained the rules then we took positions. There were three rounds of sparring that lasted until you defeated your opponent. You had to win two of three…i usually won all three. Damien started. His leg came out and collided with my hip, I didn't falter. I threw myself at his tall frame nocking him over. He was fast though and quickly turned so he had the advantage. before he could 'stake' me i punched him in the face, kneed him in the gut and stood up. he kept going. His hand grabbed my shoulder and as he went to flip me i threw my hand up into his chest.

'Dead.' I said. there was a quiet clap and round two began. This time i started with a quick knee in the gut. As I grabbed his head his hands went around my hips and he threw my to the ground on my back. Winded i jumped up quickly knowing that that would cause me to be bitten in other circumstances. sighing at my quick recovery his hand collided with my face the same time my leg collided with his knee. We both backed away and without warning I was pulled ot the ground. before i could squirm an inch i heard the word i dreaded.

'Dead.' he said mutely. people stared not sure what to do. My eyes widened and he stood up. I was still on the ground.

'Isn't there another round guardian Hathaway?' he asked. I jumped up fast and took my position. I was going to win this. I was pissed. obviously. I never lost and Damien was going to pay the price. As his leg struck out i grabbed it and flipped him onto his stomach. jumping onto his back I grabbed his hair in my handstand slammed his face forward. he rolled quickly nocking me off him and onto the ground. he then stood up just as i did and came at me head first. I gasped as his head went into me and grabbed his waist from the back. he let my body go so i fell back first and he jumped on me. I saw his hand coming down and squirmed, freeing a leg i shoved the knee up right into his balls. he sucked in a breath and I heard a 'ooh' come from the crowed and a few guardians. I didn't watt an opportunity. Rolling him my hand came down fast.

'Dead' i stayed like that on top of him panting. he was staring at me bewildered and pained. tears in his eyes….maybe i kneed hi, harder then i thought. i jumped up and he;d out a hand.

'Guardian Hathaway.' He said standing up and shaking it.

'Christos.' I nodded. There was applause screaming form the crowed. but I couldn't turn to look. I was mesmerised by this mans eyes. So warm and alive. unlike Dimitri's dark and mysterious ones his showed everything…and boy was it hot. The way he looked at me then made me feel actually attracted to a guy…something that hadn't been possible in a really long time. not since Dimitri. I wanted to take this Damien home with me right now. He shook his head at me.

'Your amazing' he said before walking off. i felt a blush spread over me and hoped it would be mistaken as heat form the fight. I turned to see Mark, Arthur, Sarah and Daniel all staring at me.

'What?' i asked. Sarah shook his head and Mark winked at me. Through he bond i felt Lissa's curiosity sparkle through. Who was he and what had he said to me. I also felt something else. Joy sparkle in her. She was going to have fun with this. I shook my head and mumbled something.

It had been two days since the ceremonies for the guardians. I was tired from all the celebrations I had to attend since then. Not to mention the constant shopping Lissa insisted we did for Christen's party.

'We have to find you the perfect outfit Rose. You need to look hot.' I shook my head.

'Liss I don't want to look hot while more then half my staff are in there patrolling I want to look professional.

'Oh you'll want to look hot when you found out who I invited.' I froze.

'You didn't.' Lissa grinned at em excitedly.

'No I had him rostered on duty.' I said certain I did this on purpose. Damien made me uncomfortable physically….and it definitely didn't help when Dimitri was around.

'Yeah but I said you changed the roster. Arthur was more then happy to help out. He said it was about time.' She laughed happy, Happy! I was sure i was going to explode.

'He doesn't even know Christen.' I told her through my teeth.

'Honestly Rose calm down. it was Christens idea. He saw the two of you talking after the ceremony he other day and decided to introduce himself. they talked for hours. Oh he's so charming.' I stared at Lissa in shock. charming?

'Liss….I don't think it's a good idea.' I felt surprise trickle through her. she thought this was a good way to distract me from Dimitri…her mind clicked.

'Rose…I wasn't going to tell you this but here is goes. I was talking to Tasha and she mentioned her and Dimitri never ended up getting involved. Physically. they're friends and all but he never wanted the relationship.' I looked at her and shook my head.

'Liss it doesn't matter to me what he wanted. The point was he left me. I loved him, love him Liss. I don't want to but I can't help it.' Lissa hugged me tightly her swollen better kicked me.

'Your mums being silly isn't she baby.' I said the baby kicked again and we laughed.

'Oh Rose. Please just try. Dimitri doesn't want Tasha and you can't let me have you. Move on. Show him he missed out.' I kissed her on the cheek.

'What were you saying about a hot dress?' i asked her.

I went home alone. Christen and Tasha had found Lissa and the three where going to a movie. Tasha continuously invited my but I was tired and wanted to go home. The house was dark and warm. I called out for some kids but there was nothing. No sound of life. I sighed.

In the kitchen there was meatloaf christen had obviously made earlier. seeing as I was sure they wouldn't be home for hours I turned to get a butter knife to cut some when I saw a piece of paper.

'Rose.

Taken The devils to the park. they wouldn't stop whining.

Be home soon.

Adrian.

P.S The jerk isn't there.'

I laughed at Adrian's warning and placed the paper in my pocket. I cut three pieces of meat loaf to be safe and put them on the plate with the knife and into the microwave. I was about to press start when a wave of after shave overtook me.

'i hope you aren't going to leave that knife in there. Metal blows up microwaves.' A smooth russian voice whispered almost silently. I quickly opened the door embarrassed and took out the knife. then I pressed start.

I put the knife in the dishwasher and tried to turn it on. I pressed ten different buttons and it didn't do anything. i kicked the cupboard.

'Stupid technology.' I screamed. Dimitri sighed and walked over pressing two buttons. The machine roared to life.

'no patience.' he muttered. I snorted and he shot me a strange look.

'Like you would know.' I told him seriously. His head shook.

'You should start understanding Rosemary that maybe I know you a little bit better then you think.'

'Knew.' I corrected softly.

'What?' he asked taken aback.

'You said know. Knew. You use to know.' His head fell.

'Oh Rose.' his eyes bore into me.

'Damn Dimitri stop.'

'Stop what?' he asked shocked.

'Stop looking at me like that.' He closed his eyes and held the bridge of his nose. I swore he was about to lose it. The last time I almost saw him lose control like this I ended up pushed against a wall with his hands tangled in my hair, his lips pressing against mine….the memory made me blush. his eyes opened and he looked at me. His hand reaching to my cheek then falling away.

'I may have left Rose. But I'm still the same Dimitri you knew before. I still know you the same way I did before.' i shook my head and felt my face fall ever so slightly. I hoped he didn't notice.

'The Dimitri I knew never left the people I loved. The Dimitri I knew never hurt the people close to him. The Dimitri I knew was never to weak to say good-bye….The Dimitri I knew isn't you.' I whispered slowly. His eyes looked at me pained.

'And….' I continued. 'I'm not the same Rose.' He let out a deep breath and we stood there staring at each other. His eyes looking deep into mine. I searched for something, anything. Hope, love, trust, remembrance. I wish he was who i once knew, I wish he was still mine. He looked back at me and all I could see was pain. i wanted to grab him, hold him to me. I wanted to tell him everything was ok, breath in his intoxicating sent. I'm not sure how long we stood there but the microwave went off and we still stood there. I was leaning against the sink, he was leaning against the little island. We must have been more then 50cm apart. I wanted to kiss him so badly, I wanted to hold him, to feel him again. very slowly his hand reached forward again. hesitantly it stopped so close to me I could feel the heat from his finger tips. His hand closed the distance running through my hair, down my cheek. I sighed. I didn't know anyone was watching until someone cleared their throat. Adrian Stood in the doorway staring at us both, Annie in his arms, Rose holding onto his hand and Andre wiping his head between me and Dimitri. Dimitri's hand dropped instantly to his side sand we all stood there. Tasha, Christen and Lissa entered next and halted when they saw us all staining in the kitchen. Christens eyes went straight to me and Dimitri, he noticed the close proximity and his eyes went to slits. Lissa was shocked. She could see I wasn't crying and Dimitri was still in tact but she couldn't work out what was going on. Tasha…she looked happy. beaming. No one spoke we all just stood there awkwardly, Dimitri staring at Everyone. Lissa looking at me, me staring at Adrian, Adrian staring at Christen, Christen glaring at Dimitri.

'Well this is awkward.' Andre said loudly That was it. I absolutely lost it in laughter. Lissa soon joined in, then Tasha, Then Adrian. Christen and Dimitri just stood there silently staring at each other. I went and picked Andre up.

'I think three little people need a bath.' I said and walked out holding Andre with Annie and Rose scurrying after me.

**Christen's Point of View (CPOV for future notice)**

We stood there, everyone in silence. No one knew what to say. I glared at him. I felt Lissa stare in shock. Rose wasn't crying, Dimitri wasn't hurt and Adrian was frozen like a statue. i quickly darted my eyes to Tasha who was beaming. She threw a quick wink at Dimitri who then gave a small shake of his head. He then looked at me glaring at him. I wanted to nock his teeth out. My hands felt hot but Lissa suddenly grabbed one and rubbed circles into the back of it. She knew me to well.

'Well this is awkward.' Andre said. Rose burst out in laughing. hysterics. Either out of relief or humour or awkwardness i didn't know. Everyone joined in except me and Dimitri. We just stared at each other. rose picked up Andre.

'I think three little people need a bat.' She said unevenly and walked off. Annie jumped from Adrian and her and Rose ran after her.

'Well I don't know about the rest of you but i'm in the mood for chinese.' She let go of my hand, shot me a warning glance and went to get the phone. Tasha stood there.

'I think I'll take a shower.' She said to no one. Dimitri and I stood there. I continued to look at him and he shuffled awkwardly. He finally moved and went to walk out.

'It's not what you think Christen.' He said and then proceeded to walk out. I held my arm out and he stopped.

'What is it then Belikov?' I asked mockingly. he just shook his head.

'I hardly know.' he muttered.

'Well i do and listen. Rose died when you left. You have no idea what she was like. She didn't let any one in, no one saw her for a week except Adrian. He told us it was spirit induced and he had to heel her slowly, Lissa doing it would cause more pain.' I told him making sure he understood. He looked at me and seemed sad.

'A week Belikov. A week she locked her self away, she didn't eat, she didn't drink, she wouldn't go to the clinic, she wouldn't go to classes. Alberta was going mad with confussion. She just stayed in there. Adrian kept us out as much as possible but I got in. I knew it was more. She was broken, pale. For the first time in her life Rose looked vulnerable, weak, defeated. The week was up and Lissa demanded to see Rose. You know Lissa never one for hissy fits?' I asked he nodded.

'Well she screamed. She thrashed, she yelled. Adrian finally let her in. we both went in and Rose did nothing. She just lay there in her bed. Lissa sat on the bed and felt Rose, no fever, no nothing. But she was pale. "You know Dimitri left….with Tasha?" she asked desperate to tell Rose the exciting news. Well Rose She lost it She just started crying again. Sobbing, howling. She yelled at us to leave and Lissa just sat there her head shaking her face shocked. I tried to calm Rose down but she screamed and thrashed she threw things and kicked things and swore like crazy. I never saw her so nuts. All I could think was I had to get Lissa out in case it was spirit.' I looked at Belikov trying to make this as painful as possible for him. he looked slightly pale. 'She screamed. I grabbed Lissa but she wouldn't let me she went up to Rose and tried to calm her but Rose….she pushed Lissa away. Lissa! She yelled that we had to go. Then she nocked over a box and all these things fell out. A picture of the two of you at training, a stake and a note." At that last word Dimitri froze. He looked straight at me and I enjoyed the pain this was causing him. 'Adrian came in then and saw Rose lose the plot. He yelled at us, demanded to know what we did. I said to him "Lissa was telling her about Dimitri" and as soon as I said your name she just collapsed into Adrian sobbing and hiccupping and coughing and sniffling. I looked at her pained, Adrian was murmuring something to her and Lissa sat on the floor shocked, just staring at the note shaking her head. She looked up at me tears in her eyes. "Oh my god." was all she said. I took the note from her but before I could read it she snatched it away. Obviously it was quite personal. She grabbed Rose and looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me? Rose oh Rose" She was in pain, Lissa, Rose both of them. I felt sick. Lissa just held her and Rose kept saying over and over "Why did he leave me, why , why ,why ,why ,why" It wasn't until she was finally asleep that Adrian told us everything, from the beginning to the end. But Lissa wouldn't let me see the note, Adrian didn't even know there was a note. She said it was for Rose and Rose alone." I looked at Dimitri and swore he was about to brake down.

'Christen…it's not what you think.' I put my hand up.

'No Belikov your wrong. it's exactly what I think. You left her, you used her and you left her. She was so broken it took her years to get where she is today and still she hurts, every time you come up from anyone, another guardian, old school friends, Lissa, Aunt Tasha she cringes, it's hard to notice but it's true. She cringes inside and sometimes you can here her cry silently through the walls and you just know she's looking in that box, you just know she's reading that note. and Lissa will go in there and hold Rose all night if she has to. So when you come here and toy with her and talk to her you can see why we care. because if you had of been there, if you had of seen what she felt then you would have understood. but you left.' I said before walking off leaving his frozen body there.

'Christen? What did you say to Dimitri earlier?' Lissa asked as I kissed her neck.

'Nothing much.' I murmured against her skin. She sighed and then pulled my face to look at hers..

'Christen. This is serious, he looked like he was going to spew at dinner. I checked his aurora. It was grey.' She looked at me worried. I shook my head. Lissa loved rose more then anything, sometimes I even thought it was more then me, and yet she still couldn't stand to see anyone in pain. not eve Belikov.

'I just mentioned some of the memories I have of Rose when he left.' She looked at me awe struck.

'Oh Christen please tell me you didn't.' She said shaking her head.

'He had to know Lissa. he had to understand.'

'But that Christen! do you think rose wants him to know how hurt she is?' I looked at her and sighed.

'I'm sorry Lissa. I didn't thin.'

'I know you were only looking after her.' She said kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her and slid them up and down her back, I bit her ear lobe and she moaned. She was just started to get into it when Annie walked in.

'Mummy! I had a nightmare' she screamed Lissa patted the bed and she ran over.

'Why don't you go see Aunty Rose?' I asked her annoyed at being interrupted, lissa nudged me.

'She was crying.' Annie said snuggling between Lissa and I. She looked at me and bit her lip. I nodded and she crept out of bed resting one of her hands on her swollen belly. Annie put her thumb in her mouth and grabbed onto my shirt, kissing her forehead I pulled her to my chest and felt her little body go slack against me in sleep.

**Lissa's Point of View. (LPOV for future notice)**

I waddled through the hall to Rose's room and hear quiet sobs. I didn't bother nocking. I walked in and saw her on the floor staring at the box, holding a silver stake in her hands. Her head shaking.

'Oh Rose' I said walking over and crushing her to me, hoping to take away her pain.

'Liss?' She said confused.

'Shhh' I hushed as she held onto me. I put her in bed and we lay there together. Sometimes Rose reminded me of Annie, the way she would just cry until some one was there, needing human contact and I had to give it to her. She was so strong and brave and real but she was hurt and these past few days just weren't helping. Shen she finally dosed off still sniffling I slid out of her bed and started to pack away the box. I put the stake in, then the coin, then the photo. I held the note in my hand. when I read it all those years ago I broke. it was so passionate so real and personal I couldn't let anyone else see it. i opened it and read it again.

_'Roza._

_I'm sure you will hate me for what I'm doing and I know your confused. I told you to go to Lissa's so I could leave this in here without you seeing. it's weak and pathetic of me and i know but you scare me Roza, the only thing in this world that could hurt me is you and if I saw you I knew I wouldn't be able to leave._

_I meant what I said today in the gym after i kissed you. I do love you and always will. You hold part of my soul Roza, part of my life and you will always own my heart. I'm leaving for you. it's hard to understand I know but it's the truth. This love, it isn't healthy Rose. to need someone so much, to love someone so deeply to understand them so completely. Every time I see you i want to grab you and never let you go, overtime you kiss me I fear it will be our last. I get jealous when I see you with any one else, even with Christen!_

_ever since I saw you I knew I had to have you and I knew I was yours. I need you like I need oxygen but we have to learn to survive without each other. _

_Roza I love you unconditionally. And I want you to know, after we made love in the cabin that day…I will never regret it, never take it back and after what I said. I wanted it to work so much but then there was the attack and I got so scared I'd die, i got so scared I'd never see you again and when I came out and I saw you when I finally woke up I knew I had to leave because your face told me all I needed to know. what was going to happen when we both guard Lissa? what happens when it's her or you. I fear I will chose you and I know I can't do that but I also know that I would rather live a life without you in a world that still had you then a world without you._

_Love always and forever._

_Dimtiri.'_

The same tears that came to me that day came again. there was so much in such a short letter but it was so real and honest. i placed it carefully in the box and placed it under Roses bed between inside one of her suitcases. I went to the door and was about to leave when Rose called out to me.

'Liss…if you don't want to that's fine but will you stay with me?' she pleaded sleepily. I waddled over to her bed and slid in. She turned to hug me and fell asleep against my shoulder. My Rose, my strong Rose who was always there for me, killing Strigoi, defending my family, my Rose finally needed me to look after her. I smiled at the thought.

**Dimitri's Point of View (DPOV for future notice)**

The shower was broken. So i grabbed my towel and headed upstairs to the bathroom Christen said to use. Third door on the right he said. i walked down the hallway looking at all the photo's on the wall. One in particular caught my attention. It was of Rose. It must have been a few years back. Around when she would of graduated….not that she saw me there. I was careful to hide from her in fear of what she would do. But I saw her. In the photo she was wearing a bright blue jumpsuit and yellow helmet she had that grin on her face she wore whenever she did or was about to do something stupid. A grin i knew all to well. next to her stood Lissa who looked physically sick, like she was about to vomit and then a laughing Christen. They where on what looked like a alpine. About to jump. I shook my head and my heart fell, a reminder I wasn't there for her.

'I'll beat you down Comrade.' She would have said with a grin.

'Oh Roza in always in such a rush.' She would have rolled her eyes at that. I turned to the door behind me and opened expecting to see a bathroom. instead i saw to people. Rose and Lissa. both lying there cuddled up. Rose's eyes looked red and puffed and I remember what Christen had said. I couldn't bring myself to move from where I was. I stared at her lying there. the sheet just clinging to her warm curvy body. I wished desperately i could run my fingers down her again, feel her. She was so beautiful. her hair spilled everywhere from the pitiful attempt at a braid she had done and a light snore came from her mouth. I smiled.

Glancing around her room I noticed a lot of unpacked boxes. My eyes stopped when i had to double take on a photo that was on her dresser. It was one Alberta had took when we were both at the academy of me and Rose. It was during a training session training session that Alberta decided to watch in on to see Rose's progress. She had been taking photo's the entire time to show Art. In the photo Rose has me pinned to the floor. She has her small feet pressing into my legs to keep them from moving, my hands in one of hers and pinned under her stomach while the other lys triumphantly over my heart. She's looking at Alberta with a huge cocky grin on her face. I laughed at the memory.

being so quiet as to not wake them I shut the door and went to the one before it where I found the bathroom.

**Adrian's Point of View (APOV for future reference)**

The cigarette wasn't helping me clear y mind and I was out of whisky. I threw it to the ground and stomped on it turning to go inside when I was met face to face with Christen. My mouth pulled into a grin. His face stayed in a passive form with a small grimace.

'Well, Well Prissy Chrissy.' I said with a wink. He scolded.

'Not now Adrian this is important.' He said, his scorn burning. I opened up to his aurora as much as I could while half intoxicated it was it's usual white glow surrounded by a black line of what looked like anger. I frowned.

'Continue.' I said with a brush of the hand. He shook his head and took in a deep breath.

'It's about Rose.' I stiffened slightly remembering the look on her face as Belikov stroked her hair and caressed her cheek…

*Flash back*

I walked into the house quietly in case Rose was sleeping. It was silent until I heard voices being raised from the kitchen. I stood just outside hearing low mummers I had to whisper to the kids to stay quiet so I could listen.

'Stop what?' I heard Belikov say shocked, my stomach tightened.

'Stop looking at me like that.' I heard Rose say, that small hysteria sneaking into her words, the one that I heard whenever Belikov came up or when spirit was starting to be to much for her, the one she hid so well from everyone but I could tell. That week of hearing nothing but it gave me that knowledge. I bawled my free hand into a fist.

'I may have left Rose. But I'm still the same Dimitri you knew before. I still know you the same way I did before.' I heard nothing but a small sad intake of breath, either Rose or Dimitri's I couldn't tell. I wanted to go in there now and garb Rose from him, throw my boy in front of her like a shield, anything to keep Dimitri from hurting her again.

'The Dimitri I knew never left the people I loved. The Dimitri I knew never hurt the people close to him. The Dimitri I knew was never to weak to say good-bye….The Dimitri I knew isn't you.' Rose whispered so quietly, like if no one heard it it wouldn't be true when she knew it was. Her voice was thick now and tired, pained.

'And….' she trailed off with a deep breath. I could just imagine the pain she would have been going through. 'I'm not the same Rose.' I heard nothing but breathing and decided it was time for me to walk in. I stood there frozen. His hand was hovering from her cheek, unsure, then slowly it reached forward and brushed back some of her long brown hair stroking it and twirling it. His hand then made it's way down to her cheek. Her chills went slightly red and her eyes stared at him with what looked like pain and desperation mixed with desire and need. her aura had been glowing. Andre cleared his throat.

*end of flashback*

'What about her?' I asked Christen feigning lack of interest.

'What happened?'

'Nothing.' I replied hesitantly. Would Rose want him to know.

'Don't feed me that shit Ivashkov. I saw your face.' Christen spat at me. 'Did they kiss?' he demanded.

'Of course not. Do you really think she's that stupid Christen?' he shrugged. and for once I had to agree with him. Was Rose really that stupid? She didn't seem to do anything when he touched her in the kitchen…

'Well….?' Christen said trailing off.

'He just touched her cheek.' I said simply. Christen's eyes surveyed me carefully and I tried to register his aura but it was gone with the drunken haze that was starting to consume me.

'What do you thin he wants?' Christen suddenly asked me. I looked at him and felt sad.

'Her.' I replied. He nodded.

'And her?' He said more to himself then me.

'Sometimes I wonder.' I replied and walked past him inside.

**Thought I should add some more POV's for fun.**

**This is all I've written so far is it worth continuing?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW PLEASE **

**XD**

**and thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's chapter four.**

**Introducing new hot guardian**

**A hot date**

**A jelous Dimitri**

**And maybe a stolen kiss?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own VA except for Damien and Lissa''s children**

'What do you mean you have no more doughnuts?' I asked Shelly, the young girl who worked at the bakery in the court. She cringed slightly and I realised I had raised my voice.

'Sorry.' I mumbled unintelligently. I was exhausted. After a sleepless night curled against Lissa and her swollen belly I woke to a freezing cold shower as our hot water system had collapsed. I was not in the mood to be told there where no more doughnuts.

'I'm sorry Guardian hathaway but we just ran out.' I nodded biting my lip annoyed.

'Do you have any eclairs?' I asked. Shelly looked at me with dread and shook her head slowly. I curled my hands into fists.

'What do you have?' I said slowly trying to keep my temper.

'Bran muffins.' She said quietly. I shook my head and put two dollars fifty on the table and waited silently as she got me a bran muffin.

As it turns out the muffin wasn't just horrible. It was disgustingly terrible. I looked for the nearest bin and threw it in with passion.

'No need to take it out on the poor muffin.' A strong voice said behind me. I turned quickly and was taring into the brown warm humorous eyes of Damien Christos.

'I think you'd rather the muffin then your face Christos.' I muttered. he shook his head.

'Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed.' he said laughing. I glared and he backed off.

'No someone just didn't get breakfast.' I snapped back irritated. man this was not a good impression to make on Lissa's assigned future love of my life. Automatically without thinking he handed me a paper bag. I tried to arch my eye brow and instead just did what must have looked like a muddled up wink.

'What's this?' I asked smelling chocolate. He winked at me.

'Breakfast. I heard they were your favourite. I was going to save you the trip when I saw you walking out with that poor muffin.' I opened up the bag and inside sat two glazed doughnuts, chocolate glazed doughnuts. I grinned.

'Well I see you've learnt fast. It takes people months to realise how to suck up.' I said biting into the doughy warm flesh. He looked hurt.

'Sucking up? I thought we could just talk.' I halted and gulped down the piece of doughnut I had just bitten off. he stopped suddenly to. Alert.

'Is there something wrong?' He asked. I stared at him and noticed again how warm his eyes were, how smooth his skin looked and how plush his lips where.

'I have paperwork.' I frowned and he took in my expression. With a quick shrug of the shoulders he kept walking and I scurried to keep up.

'Can I ask you something guardian Hathaway?' He said quietly.

'Hathaway is fine Christos.' I said absentmindedly. He smiled slightly and continued taking that as a yes.

'Well I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to go for dinner with me.' He wasn't looking at me he was staring at the ground as we walked. i licked my fingers and took in a deep breath. I felt slightly dizzy. Did I want to go for dinner with this man next to me? I wasn't sure. I replayed Lissa's advice from our shopping trip. I had to move on, I had to show Dimitri he couldn't have me. I turned to Damien. We we had just arrived outside my office.

'I'll be finished at 7 you can get me at 8' I said smiling and leaving a beaming Damien behind me.

Lissa was bouncing up and down in the bathroom excitedly as I dried my hair. Telling Damien to pick me up an hour after I finished work was a mistake. It was 7:40 and I wasn't close to ready. Christen and Adrian where downstairs keeping the little ones entertained and Tasha and Dimitri where due back any minute. Lissa had just picked out what she called the perfect outfit. Classy and sexy but also causal and modest. She stood behind me staring at my face in the mirror.

'ugh I'm not going to have time!' I muttered. lissa laughed. I was still in my bathrobe, my make up wasn't done and my toe nails weren't painted. (Lissa's outfit included open ended shoes.) I kept drying my hair and sighing when my clock beeped. I had fifteen minutes. Putting the hair dryer away I ran a hand through my slightly wet hair.

'It's gorgeous Rose.' Lissa said kissing my cheek.

'Now go and put on that sexy outfit. I'll meet you down stairs.'

The dress lissa had chosen was black. It hung around two inches above my knee and clung to me everywhere. It had thick singlet sleeves and a V neck cut that was outlined in a shimmery silver thread. I painted my toes a sparkly red that would go with my Jewellery. The shoes I wore were what Lissa called gladiator style with a wedged heel. I quickly put on my makes up applying foundation and mascara and eyeliner forgetting entirely about the blush. I grabbed the sparkly bag Lissa had left out for me and waltzed down the stairs happily just as the door I heard the door swing open and Tasha's voice echo.

'Well that was interesting.' She said clearly amused. I rolled my eyes and walked into the living room.

Christen and Adrian sat on the couch three kids between them with Lissa on Christen's lap. She jumped up as soon as I walked in and I felt awe flash through the bond. She squealed. Christen gave me an approving nod and Adrian. He winked. I blushed.

'Oh God you are so sexy.' Lissa said hugging me I smiled and laughed embarrassed.

'I hope your taking a coat.' Christen said. Three eyes glared at him.

'What? someone has to play dad.' he said shrugging. Andre and Rose and Annie looked at me smiling and giggling like little elves.

'What's going on in he- Oh Rose!' Tasha gasped as she walked in leading Dimitri.

'You look amazing.' she said smiling. I smiled.

'Thank you.'

'Are you heading out?' She asked just as the door bell rang. Lissa started jumping around like a six year old and her children giggled like crazy. Tasha smiled and Dimitri just stared at me, drinking me in. That look was intoxicating.

'I'll get it.' Christen said with a sigh when no one moved. I felt suddenly awkward as I heard Christen lead Damien through the house making small talk. I glanced at Dimitri quickly again and he had that same look on his face, I shivered.

'Do you need a jacket?' Lissa said suspiciously.

'I'll grab it on my way out.' I said winking. I turned slowly from Lissa when she nudged me. Damien stood there. His hair everywhere, his eyes wide and his lips curling into a smile. He wore jeans that hung low on his hips with shiny black shoes and a matching black shirt that had the first two buttons undone showing some of his chest.

'Your majesty.' He said bowing at Lissa who motioned for him to stand up, his gaze then shifted back to me. 'Hathaway.' He said smiling. I giggled and Tasha shot me an odd look.

'Rose.' I said and turned to kiss Lissa good bye then each of her three children, Adrian and gave Tasha a grin that she returned half heartedly. I kept my eyes off Dimitri whose gaze I felt locked on me. Christen grabbed my shoulders when I approached him.

'Coat.' he said with a wink and I nudged he playfully.

'Yes dad.' i intwined my hand In Damien's who stood there looking slightly nervous.

'Hi' i said smiling.

'Hello.' He said. I turned quickly to everyone in the living room.

'Don't wait up.' I told Lissa with a wink and I led him out of the house.

As it turned out I probably should have grabbed my jacket, I thought again as i shivered while walking to Damien's car with him. We were going off campus. I smiled at the thought.

'Sorry. we'll be there soon.' He said noticing the goosebumps on my arm. he led me through the car park to where a black SAAB sat. He unlocked it. My eye brows shot up.

'My father is very generous.' he muttered seeming suddenly stiff. let's stay away from that subject Rose.

'It's amazing.' I said sucking in a breath of cold air. he chuckled.

'It's unlocked.' He said getting in with a wink. He didn't get my door for me. Man that was hot. it turns out the restraint wasn't that far. It was a small italian place just outside the city that was run by an old Moroi family.

'Greeks eat italians?' I asked. 'Aren't you guys like mortal enemies?' he laughed again.

'Oh Rose.' was all he said, like we had known each other for years. I loved it. The restraint was small but comfortable and warm. It smelt of oregano and tomatoes. Soft music played from a violin in the corner of the room.

'So tell me about you.' Damien said dipping a piece of bread into some soup.

'What's there to tell?' I joked. He looked at me amazed

'Oh everything. Your worshiped Rose. I want to know how it all started.' I felt uncomfortable talking about how I came to be here because it meant I had to talk about Dimitri and that bring up a bunch of unwanted memories.

'How about we talk about you first?' I said trying to steer the subject away from myself. his face took on a funny expression and then he went with a humorous smirk.

'Wasn't there enough information in that file of mine you read?' He said teasingly. I grimaced. Paper work.

'None what so ever.' He just shook his head at me.

'Rose i am the most boring uninteresting person you will ever meet.' he said jokingly.

'Hey!' I yelped out raged. 'You can't be that boring I mean your on a date with me!' he took a sip from his wine and looked at me.

'A date? is that what this is?' I felt my cheeks burn. before I could open my mouth to say anything our main courses arrived.

I was laughing as Damien and i held hands walking down the empty alley way that, despite the sunlight, was pitch black. It had a roof covered over it and blocked out any sun light what so ever. As we walked I clumsily tripped over my feet and Damien caught me. I had my hands on his chest and his arms encircled me, eyes boring into me with passion and desire. His head bent down and just as our lips were bout to meet I was over come with nausea. I looked over Damien's shoulder and saw a pair of red eyes staring at me. Without thinking I threw Damien to the side and plunged the stake I had in my bag into the strigoi's chest. Out of no where three more approached but Damien was already alert with a stake in hand. We fought side by side together kicking and dogging calling and blocking. After a long and bloody fight we were done. My cheek felt puffy from where I had been hit and my shoulder was aching along with my ankle. These darn shoes. Damien staked the last strigoi and walked over to me. His nose was pouring with blood and his lip was cut and puffy. he grabbed my face and examined it.

'Are you ok?' He said concerned. I laughed half heatedly and wrapped my arms around his neck never feeling more turned on, he froze slightly.

'I'm great. This is the best date ever.' And I pulled his head down to my lips. His hands pushed me to him and I moaned as his teeth grabbed my lower lip biting it. He broke away from me gently and gave me a wink his eyes smouldering.

'It's getting late.' He said and I yawned involuntarily. He wrapped an arm around my waist and walked me back into the sunlight away from the strigoi hiding from the sunlight.

We stood outside my house. His arms around me, lips warm and fierce on mine.

'Come in.' I moaned against his lips, he pulled away.

'We have to work tomorrow.' He said simply.

'And…?' I trailed off. His eyes surveyed me warily and he nodded.

'ok.' He whispered. I turned and opened the unlocked door. The court was safe enough to leave doors unlocked. I quietly led Damien through the house not wanting to wake up anyone. he held onto my hand and I led him up the stairs into my room where I shut the door not bothering to flip the lock. I hurriedly got of my shoes and pulled him down onto the bed with me. his warm strong body pressed against me and I wrapped one of my legs around his waist. his lips moved from my mouth to my neck, his teeth grazing it ever so slightly. I groaned as quietly as possible. Trying not to wake any one. Damien quickly took his shirt off and I ran my hand over his hard muscles smiling as my fingers danced across them. He kissed me hungrily and yet reserved. I went to pull my dress up when he pulled back.

'Rose. I think I should go.' He said his eyes telling me he wanted to do anything but that.

'Stay.' I whispered in his ear, kissing his neck gently. he moaned and then shifted away from me. I froze.

'Is something wrong?' I asked confused.

'I think maybe we should just….take this slow.' he said cautiously. I burst out laughing and he looked at me curiously.

'What are you laughing at?' I shook my head.

'I'm not used to someone else being the responsible one.' I replied lying down again resting my head against the pillow.

'Stay.' I commanded as my eyes closed over not realising how tired I was. His head soon joined mine and I felt his arm gently rest over my waist.

**CPOV**

Lissa's lips moved against mine slowly. A smile growing on her mouth. We laid curled up to each other, my arm around her waist. hers on my chest. Kissing slowly and passionately. She still made the same fire inside me burn from the first time I met her. The baby inside her stirred and I felt it kick on her stomach on mine. We both broke apart laughing.

'Oh don't you like that baby' Lissa whispered to it moving her hands to her stomach and rubbing it soothingly. I looked a the affection on her face. The look she got whenever one of our children where around. Her features soft and smooth, her guard down. She looked angelic- not that she generally didn't.

'But daddy likes that.' I said pouting. Lissa laughed and kissed me again.

'So does mummy.' She said. I kissed her forehead quickly and she placed her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes.

'but baby always gets what they want.' She muttered and I laughed. we laid there in silence until I cringed my nose and Lissa sat up.

'Do you smell burning?' She asked me and i nodded cautiously.

'You don't think….?' She trailed off and I knew exactly where she was going. I sat up out of bed and held my hands out to her.

'Only one way to find out.' I told her leading her to the kitchen.

Rose stood there cursing. She wore slacks and an old top that used to be Lissa's. Behind her stood Damien. He was laughing at her and she gave him and agitated nudge.

'Your breaking my concentration.' She muttered elbowing him in the robs. he caught her and spun her around.

'Rose i don't think it's going to matter how much you concentrate the eggs are ruined the toaster is broken and even the orange juice looks like it's dead.' He laughed and Rose glared.

'Last time I ever attempt to be nice to you.' She said and he shook his head.

'Rose you are always going to be nice to me.' He replied serious. She gazed into him and I felt Lissa's breath cat next to me as we peered through the cracked door.

'Oh and why is that?' She asked matter of faculty.

'Because…your attracted to me.' he kissed her and Lissa opened her mouth. I quickly put my hand over it and my finger to my own lip indicating for her to be silent. She started to bounce excitedly. I kissed her nose.

'Time to interrupt the love birds.'

**LPOV**

I stared at Christen excitedly and he grabbed my hand. With a deep breath we walked into the kitchen.

'Rose we thought we smelt-' He then dramatically broke of mid sentence and we stared. Rose jumped away from Damien and he turned to look at us automatically bowing.

'Your Majesty, Lord Ozera.' He said.

'Oh please. Lissa and Christen. Lissa and Christen.' I said emphasising our names. Rose stared at me shocked and he stood up and looked at her. I saw his cheeks redden slightly.

'I…should go. ' He said awkwardly and all but ran past us. Christen cocked an eye brow and I waddled over to her screaming. She hugged me enthusiastically.

'Well….?' I asked winking. she looked at me for a minute and then jumped back.

'Oh what? no we didn't…he just….and then…but no.' I laughed and hugged her tight.

'Am i allowed to be happy?' I asked she nodded slightly.

'I hope your not going to set a bad example for my children Rose.' He said I laughed at him.

'Anything's better then you tie.' She said back. I stopped. Issie? Christen reached for the tissue box and threw it at Rose who dodged It artfully.

'issie?' I asked confused. Christen shook his head and Rose blinked.

'I'll go get breakfast.' I volunteered.

'I'l come.' Christen said. Rose just shrugged.

'I'll ahh…..clean?' I laughed and went to get changed. Christen following behind me.

**RPOV**

I wasn't sure if it was possible for me to feel happy….about a guy. Sure there had been flings. one night stands. A few short relationships but nothing like this. I felt happy and I had been out with him once. Once and I already felt happy. Once and I couldn't wait to see him again. My body responded to him positively. My lips ate his hungrily…it was amazing yet not enough. I sighed long and painfully. Nothing was ever going to be enough to get rid of the ache that Dimitri left. No one would ever hold me like he did, ever touch me, kiss me, understand me. He was my other half. I recalled the note he had written.

'I left my soul with you.' It seemed convenient seeing as he had taken mine with him, and yet no matter how badly I may have wanted it back if it meant that part of me still belonged to him and I still had claim over him…I would let him have it forever.

'Little Dhampir.' Clove cigarettes over powered me.

'Wipe that smirk off your face ivashkov.' he looked at me closely.

'Are you smiling? your Aura is glowing….'

'No we didn't. Lissa already went there.' he nodded.

'but he?'

'yes he did stay the night and honestly Adrian can you not finish your own questions?' I said laughing. He smirked and swept me a bow.

'your wish my command.

'Is that so? because there are a stack of dishes here and I am so tired…' Adrian shook his head.

'if it was anyone else Rose.' he took my place at the sink I skipped up to my room happily and anticipating a warm shower.

Damien and I were lying in my bed. The T.V was buzzing and I was pretty sure that he was asleep…that or he now snored when awake. Leaning over him I reached for the remote. I was exhausted and collapsed onto the pillow underneath me. His snoring ceased and he rolled onto his side pulling me against him. He murmured something into my hair but it was incoherent so I sighed and fell asleep in his warm embrace but that still didn't stop the last thought going through my head being that of a tall Russian who was asleep down stairs.

**DPOV**

'Dimka are you sure you wouldn't like to swap?' Tasha asked me again eyeing the short couch I had been sleeping on. I smiled back at her.

'Of course.'

'But your all cooped up and I have all this room. It's hardly fair.' i shook my head before she finished speaking.

'I'm your guardian Tasha.' She laughed.

'No Dimka. Your my friend who needs help.' I sighed and looked away out the window. The shutters where down so i stared at a metal darkness. I tried not to think of Roza but I couldn't help it. She bring me this peace with myself that I often needed. A peace that stirred happiness inside me.

'why don't you speak with her again?' Tasha asked. I could feel her gaze locked on me.

'What's the use Tasha? I should let her move on.' Hello there new depressed Dimitri.

'Dimitri! fight for her!' Tasha said sitting straight up, putting her book to the side.

'Tasha she's moving on.'

'Dimka. Tomorrow's a sunday. Damien is going to visit his family from tomorrow until next Sunday. Two day's before Christen's birthday. that leaves you a week. I'm going to a play with Lissa and Christen is taking the kids to a play while Adrian is spending the day with his mother. Make her see.' Tasha looked at me seriously and I smiled. I was glad to have her in my life. For eight years she put up with my useless whining and sulking. for eight years she watched my heart ache and still put up with me.

'Thank you. For everything.' She smiled and went back to her book. It was late so I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come. But all I could think about was Roza. Was she thinking about me? Did she ever miss me like I missed her? To say I rarely thought about her would be an understatement. Not a day would goby when she didn't cross my thoughts. Her eyes that you got lost in, her skin that was so smooth and soft against my rough calloused hands. Her long brown hair that felt like silk. The hair I loved.

The morning's seemed to get colder with the October air raising goosebumps on my arms as I stretched for my run. I ran every morning to clear my blocked up head. To help me think for once. The movement seemed so familiar to me. My arms moving back and forth back and forth, my legs moving left right left right. It seemed right. I thought back to the morning Rose ran next to me. Her Small body pushing forward so I didn't have to slow down, then harder when i critiqued her. Her eye brows furrowing in concentration, her triumphant smile when she had finished. She was amazing back then and still was now. If anything she ripened with age. She was so beautiful, so strong, so determined. It hurt me. I felt like I needed her. She was a piece of me. I wasn't sure what to expect each time I came back waiting for. Wanting to see her. But she was never here and the looks Adrian and Christen shot me were enough to know why. I had hurt her and she deserved to hate me. This is what you wanted Dimitri you fool. You wanted the distance so that she could live. So that you could live. You have to let her go. She's happy now. I felt jealousy flare through me as the last words came to mind. She was happy. i thought of that new man in her life. He seemed nice enough although i had never talked to him, not that i would. Unless he wanted a punch in the face, which I would be happy to oblige with. No Stop. You left her. You have to let her move on with her life. I pushed harder through the cold air and tried to banish all thoughts of Rose.

**RPOV**

'Do you have to go?' I asked as Damien and I stood in his doorway. We had stayed at his house last night as he had to leave early for his parents.

'You could always come with me…' He trailed off running his fingers up and down my spine.

'I already told you I can't. If I was any smarter I wouldn't have given you the weeks leave.' I said as I leant my head into his chest. A week was a long time without him, especially with Dimitri in my house. Dimitri and I who would be alone for two days. Tasha and Lissa where going shopping all day to day and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Adrian was staying with his parents until Tuesday and Christen had found a concert to take the kids to and wouldn't be back until early morning. Lissa said I had to have my day off and the other guardians would escort her and Tasha was more then capable of looking after herself…and if need be Lissa. Leaving a tired and alone me with a tall and sexy Dimitri.

'It's only a week Rose. And when I come back maybe we can….' He trailed of as his fingers went down my spine to my bum where he placed his hands. I smiled.

'Have sex?' He laughed and kissed my nose with a wink. I was happy not having sex with Damien. He wanted to take things slow but I was more then happy to move our relationship to a new level.

'I have to go.' He said trailing kisses down my cheek to my neck.

'fine.' I sighed. he kissed my mouth hard and determined.

'Bye…' I said as he let me go.

'Bye.' His smile was dazzling.

Walking back to my house alone was off putting. It was cold and I was to tired to run but to awake to go back to sleep when I got home. I thought of the warm shower that was waiting for me and hope of bacon sprang to my mind. I guess there would be take away for lunch, dinner and breakfast tomorrow with no Christen home. I shrugged at the thought. As i walked i saw someone running through the darkness. Long sure stride, matching arm movements. i froze and watched as Dimitri ran the long strip of pavement ahead of me. His speed increasing with every step, the pants he wore hung lose and the fabric gently clung to his muscles as they tensed to much further. His shirt was tight around his biceps. I sighed and forgot about Damien's kiss, I forgot about his hands along my back, I forgot about my breakfast, my worries and just watched the man in front of me run like he was born to. I thought back to when we ran together during our first weeks together. the embarrassment I felt at him needing to slow down to match my pace and then when he scolded me after Mason saying hello. As if he felt me watching him he suddenly halted and I saw his body stiffen as they did when ever he felt ready for a threat. He looked to his left, then behind him. Then turning slowly he faced me. I saw his head go forward looking at me and then his body froze. Both unsure what to do me stood there. We were far away from each other and I could barley make out his facial features I still felt electricity crack through me. Heat caressed my face and i stood there awkwardly not sure how to proceed. Before I could do anything Dimitri raised a hand slowly in a wave and turned to run off.

'I'll be fine Rose. It's just shopping and it's during the day.' Lissa said for the fifth time as I sat in her room watching her pack.

'Are you sure you don't want me to come?' I pleaded not sure if I wanted to be home alone.

'Rose it will be fine. And Tasha insist that we need some family bonding time.' I felt guilt run through the bond and hugged her.

'Liss t's fine. I think I'll survive. ' she laughed at my torn expression and felt a little bit better.

'I'm sorry.' I shook my head.

'It's ok. Really. I mean it's not like I have to talk to him or anything.' She nodded and i felt sadness shoot through her.

'Aw Liss what's wrong?' she shook her head.

'It's just…I fell so bad for you Rose. I wish i could stop this pain from hurting you.'

'Your being silly.' i said and suddenly her hands went to her stomach. placed mine there as well and felt the baby kick.

'Yes. Tell your mummy she's being a silly one baby.' Lissa laughed and hugged me.

'I'll see you tomorrow.'

I walked down the stairs to an empty house. Christen had left straight after breakfast with the kids and Adrian had depressingly walked to the car his mother had sent for him. After his father died she bought her self a small cottage out in the woods in a moor community that contained no humans what so ever. I sat on the sofa and turned on the television watching an old musical that held no interest for me. Christen had left lunch but Dimitri was out so I had eaten the entire container of Macaroni and Cheese. When the door opened I heard a shuffling of feet and then someone walk through the empty house. The only way to Dimitri and Tasha's room was through the lounge room. he stopped wearily at the door before he walked through. I refused to look at him, fearful of what his gaze might do to me. I saw his mouth open in the corner of my eye, close then he shook his head and walked through.

The rest of the day went fast and Dimitri stayed in his room not coming out to talk or bother me. As the sky lightened and my stomach grumbled I decided dinner was a necessity. Not wanting to be rude I made my way to Dimitri's room wanting to see if he'd like anything, but in truth I just wanted to see his face. I nocked on the door and there was no answer so slowly turning the handle the door opened, un locked and I walked in. Shock overwhelmed me. The double bed was made neatly and had a romance novel on it and two towels. Across the room a small bed was made up on the couch. I scrunched up my face not sure what to think. Was Lissa telling the truth about him and Tasha? Where they just friends? before i could answer any of my questions the bathroom door opened and Dimitri walked out. His chest bare, a towel hung low wrapped around his waist and his hair was wet, curling slightly at the bottom. I sucked in a breath and he stood there staring at me. Before I could register what was happening I walked towards him. my legs carrying me towards his body. I just waned to touch him. To grab him and never let go, to run my hands over his warm chest. I was standing in front of him watching the fall and rise of his chest. My breathing fastened and I looked into his eyes. They were smouldering with heat and burning into me with desperation, i felt like my should was back and my body yearned to touch him, to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I shot my hand out and ran it over his chest, my nails raking his skin. With a brutal unexpected force his mouth came to mine. His fingers wound themselves in my hair and his other hand pressed against my back. I stood on my tip toes and wound my hands in his silky hair. It was just as I remembered it. He trailed his mouth down to my neck, teeth grazing it. Nibbling on my ear lobes next. I moaned involuntarily and placed a hand from his hair onto his chest. caressing his muscles. he shivered. Suddenly he froze. his hands stopped moving and his lips went hard like rocks. With his sudden freeze my body went motionless and he pulled back looking into my eyes searching for something. He shook his head sadly and I turned to walk out ready for bed, the thought of dinner ceasing to exist in my mind.

**So there's chapter 4.**

**what do you think? All your reviews have been so nice and kind they make me happy. **

**I'm feeling serious heat for the next chapter, a week without Damien, a partying Adrian, very pregnant lissa and adventurous Tasha.**

**Lemon here we come**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO here is the fifth chapter guys**

**I'm not sure how many more I'm going to post but I hope you enjoy them**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own Dimitri Belikov….or anyone else for that matter.**

**WARNING: in case you didn't get my last message. there is a sweet ass lemon at the end. ;)**

Guilt filled my body, running through my veins and pumping it's poison into my hear to be refreshed and then exited through my body. I read the text on my phone for the 10'th time.

'Rose.

Miss you heaps, sisters already fighting.

Can't wait to come back.

wish you were here

Damien.

x'

How do I reply to that? He Damien miss you to oh by the way I kissed Dimitri Tasha's guardian because when i was at school he was my mentor and we were in love but don't worry because he broke it up and shook his head and now I'm thinking that maybe I am still in love with him.

Real smooth Rose. I placed my phone on the table not bothering with a reply. I closed my eyes trying o find sleep and slowly as it overcame me the last thing I could think of was how perfect the feel of Dimitri's lips on mine where.

When I woke up I was standing in a field of daisy's with blossom tree's surrounding me. Looking down I sighed to see I was dressed in a blue tank top with unbelievably small black shorts. Adrian.

'Now, now Little Dhampir don't be like that.' He murmured stepping out form behind a tree.

'Adrian I'm really not in the mood…' I began but before i could finish he was over to me in a flash hand covering my mouth. His face scrunched up as he stared at something around me. My aura.

'Oh what is it?' I said irritated he shook his head.

'I can't be sure….it's glowing like the stars but there is something misty…I can't get a grip on it.' he said looking at it unsure. I knew why it would look like that.

'I kissed Dimitri!' I shouted throwing my hands in the air glad to get it off my chest.

'You did what?' He asked astonish taking a few steps back his eyes widening like a frogs.

'Calm down Adrian. It was nothing.'

'but….Rose….I'

'Oh give it a rest. please.' I mounded sitting on the soft grass that tickled my bare legs. I missed summer. I missed the sun. I missed who I used to be. I missed my old life. I missed Dimitri. I missed us. Adrian finally gained control over his features and looked at me worried.

'You kissed him?' he said making sure each word was correct. I nodded and felt tears forming in my eyes.

'What are you going to do?' he asked slowly, carefully as though i might break down…I felt like I was going to break down.

'I…I have to tell Damien.' I said quietly. he nodded. taking a step closer he placed a hand on my arm.

'Why?' Tears rolled down my cheeks and I filled a sob building in my chest.

'Because…I….Still….Love…him.' I said sobbing and crying, pain filing my body. My limbs shook. Despite all the pain and hurt I still loved him. i was a sad excuse for a human.

'Rose.' Adrian said hugging me tightly. Slowly I started to slip out of his world into a world of blackness.

'Aunty Rose let us in! Pleaseee' My eyes fluttered open to the sound of persistent nocks and whining.

'It's open.' I yawned tiredly. my door was thrown open and three little children jumped onto my bed cuddling up to me.

'GET UP!' Annie screamed at me impatiently. I shook my head.

'Your going to be late…' Andre said menacingly. I looked at my clock.

'Fuck!' I swore jumping out of bed and racing around to get ready. three little children laughing intensely as I did so.

**CPOV**

Lissa arrived home late that day after lunch. She looked exhausted but was smiling walking inside with bags and bags of i didn't want to know what.

'Mummy did you get me something!' Annie whined frustrated as soon as Lissa walked in the door. She laughed and i walked over kissing her mouth gently and taking all of her bags up to our room where they would later be sorted and put away.

'of course but mummy needs a rest first.' Lissa said waddling over to the couch. her belly had grown in size and i wondered how long until the baby was born. Another month the doctors had said. Lissa sat on the couch tiredly her face red. She slipped up her shoes and as I sat down she placed her small perfect feet in my lap. I rubbed small soothing circles into the soles of her feet. She sighed happily.

'is Rose at work?' She asked yawning. i nodded.

'She called a few minutes ago. She said it was a slow day and would be home soon so could I please have dinner ready.' Lissa raised her eyebrows.

'She said please?'

'No. I just thought I'd add that part in.' She laughed and her hands suddenly shot to her stomach.

'Lissa are you?' She gave out a wailing moan and then her pants went wet.

'Christen i think my water just broke.' She gasped I stood her up. Tasha came running out Dimitri following.

'Christen' Tasha said frozen. I nodded looking at the blood soaking into Lissa's pants.

Lissa lied in the hospital bed, the sheets making a noise each time she moved. By the time we had reached the infirmary she was unconscious. I felt sick as they took her limp pale body and began working on it. The baby was fine but had to come out within the week. Lissa just had to gain strength first. her eyes fluttered slowly and i was over her face, my mouth on hers. She kissed me back slowly and tiredly. I could feel the confusion.

'Is…is it gone?' She asked as we broke away, tears welling up in her eyes. I placed my hand over her stomach.

'No baby. Not yet. But you have to have it soon Liss. Before they lose both of you.' her face filled with more colour slightly.

'I need to speak to Rose.' She said. I nodded

'I'll go get her.' I gave Lissa another kiss and walked out of the room and turned down the corridor in search of Rose.

I had searched the waiting room, asked Tasha to look in the bathroom and every other part of the hospital Rose would be in. As i walked down a corridor to the lifts I heard a hushed voice I recognised as Rose's behind a large blue door that was marked. NO ACCESS. i rolled my eyes. Rose was always Rose. I was about to open my door when I heard the voices.

'I don't know what happened. I don't know why it just did.' Rose said, I heard anger and pain in her words.

'Roza…we have to talk about it.' that was a voice I didn't want to hear.

'No Dimitri we don't. I'm not 17 anymore. Your stupid zen life lessons crap means nothing to me. I get it. It was wrong. I'm with Damien. Your with Tasha. let's forget it ever happened.'

'Rose you don't understand when you kissed me.'

'Please.' I froze. kissed him? Rose Kissed Dimitri? I couldn't understand this was Rose. Rose who had been hurt. Rose who had been broken. Rose who had just opened the door and walked right into me. She looked up at me her eyes filled with unshed tears that she blinked away as quickly as possible. Obviously I had missed the end of there stimulating conversation.

'Christen?' She stood there frozen. Dimitri behind her looking pale.

'Lissa's looking for you.' I said quickly and turned to walk off.

**LPOV**

I felt ill. My hear was tired and my body ached. i placed my hands over my stomach and felt little kicks on the inside and the out. I smiled. I know baby. I'll get you out soon. I thought hoping the child would be mine. I heard a nock at the door and then it was opened. Rose stood there for a minute then shut it and ran to me burying her face in my shoulder. I felt tears sliding down my cheeks as she hugged me tightly.

'Oh God Liss don't you ever scare me like that again.' She said her voice catching. Rose who was always brave was shaking in my arms.

'I won't…I'm sorry.' Rose laughed half heartedly and pulled back. her eyes stared into mine. I saw the worry for me there clear but underneath there was something else there. Something more then worry and pain something like guilt.

'Rose are you-'

'you wanted to see me?' She said quickly cutting off my words. I patted the bed and she sat down.

'Rose. I have t talk to you about something important.'

'Anything Liss.' she said right away. Like it was obvious she would always be there. I felt my throat choking up.

'I know that my last two pregnancies haven't been….easy.' I stated. She nodded and I saw her face fall only slightly. When I was sure she wouldn't faint I continued.

'So I need you to promise me something.'

'Liss…'

'No Rose this is important.' I said my throat choking up.

'I need you to promise Rose. That if they have to chose between me and the baby….that you'll chose the baby.' She opened her mouth to say something.

'No Rose I'm not done. I know Christen and I love him so much but I know that he would chose me.' Rose leaned forward and brushed away the tears on my cheeks.

'And i need you to promise that after. You'll look after Christen and the kids. Take them away from Court Rose. Find a house in Chicago or New York. Go somewhere where they won't remember me as much and look after them. Please don't let them stay here.' I was sobbing now and Rose had tears rolling down her cheeks. She smile seeing I was done.

'Honestly Liss I don't know why your telling me this because I will not let anything happen to either you or the baby. Hell I'll deliver the thing myself if i have to. But if it makes you feel could then sure. I promise.' I hugged her tightly and she grasped onto me like I was the only thing holding her together. I pulled back and looked at her.

'Now it's your turn.' I said simply. her face went confused.

'My turn for what?' She asked.

'Your turn to talk.' Her face went blank and then tears streamed down her face. She shook her head and bit her lip.

'Rose.!' I exclaimed. She was about to open her mouth when Christen walked straight in and slammed the door.

'Start talking.' he said to Rose. I looked between both of them confused.

'What?" I asked frowning. Rose just continued to shake her head, and Christen just stared at her blankly. I couldn't read what he was feeling. Angry? sad? disappointed? hurt? loving?I couldn't tell.

'I kissed him.' Rose said, her tears had stopped and she was staring directly at Christen.

'who?' I asked still confused.

'Dimitri.' Christen replied. My jaw dropped, my heart stopped. Why?

'why?' I asked echoing my thoughts. Her face fell ever so slightly and Christen's posture went rigid. He hadn't the slightest clue. She took in a deep breath and it came out shaky.

'Because. I still love him.' she got off the bed and walked out the room leaving a stunned Christen and me behind.

'There's your baby your majesty.' The nurse pointed at the screen and I watched the little child inside me squirm ever so slightly after I felt it. I smiled.

'Now as you know your majesty-'

'Lissa. please call me Lissa.' I said correcting the nurse. She blushed slightly.

'Lissa. We can't deliver the baby until Thursday because your body needs to heel but you aren't allowed to go home. However you can have visitors when ever you need.' I smiled and nodded. She began packing away her equipment. I sighed. great. Two days in a hospital. This would be fun.

**APOV**

Christen was at the hospital again with Lissa. The kids asleep. Rose sat in the kitchen typing away furiously on her laptop. Dimitri and Tasha in the living rooms watching a movie. I was board. I moved from my room to the kitchen where Rose sat. She didn't bother to move when I walked in. She didn't pretend to recognise me. We hadn't talked since her dream. the phone rang as I poured myself a glass of wine. Rose didn't move.

'Hello.' i said tiredly not bothering to fein enthusiasm. I was Adrian Ivashkov.

'It's Damien. Can I speak to Rose.' I froze. did she want to speak to him? She sat there typing.

'One moment.' I said putting the phone in front of Rose.

'Little Dhampir.' I sighed and walked out back to my room where I was sure a play boy magazine was waiting for me.

**DPOV**

I paced the waiting room frustratedly. Waiting with Adrian, Tasha and Lissa's three kids. Rose and Christen where in surgery with her as her final baby was delivered. Tension filled the room as we waited patiently for someone to come out and tell us everyone was ok. that Lissa had survived this terrible birth along with a new child. I was in the middle of walking back to the end of the room everyone was seated at when Rose ran in beaming.

'It's a boy!' She yelled so loudly the entire waiting room stared at her. Tasha clapped, Adrain fist pumped the air and Lissa's three kids jumped around excitedly.

'He's in the nursery with Christen! Go see.' She ushered and the five of them left me and Rose standing there. She beamed at me and I smiled back. Within a few seconds she was in my arms hugging me tightly.

'I'm so happy for her.' She said quietly. I pulled back letting her sent wash over me. i shivered slightly. She was so beautiful, so perfect. So Rose. As if it was natural she stood on her tip toes and I leaned forward. Our foreheads touching. I could taste her breath in her mouth. I could feel her heart against mine.

'Me to.' I said quietly. We were about to close the distance between our mouths when we hear someone clearing their throat. Rose let me go quickly and stared blankly at the man in front of us. All emotion fell from her face and I saw her pale.

'Damien-' She said sickly. My stomach churned at the pain in her voice. He looked at her angrily.

'Save it.' he turned briskly and walked out of the room. I grabbed Rose's arm and she pulled away turning to me angrily.

'Stop!' She screeched loudly.

'Don't ever touch me again. You ruin everything!' My heart broke, my face went blank and My body froze as I watched the only girl I ever loved run after another man.

**RPOV**

I ran through the hospital, tears spilling down my cheeks. Dimitri, Damien, Dimitri, Damien. Who was I meant to chose? what was I meant to do? i felt sick. Like I would vomit at any moment. But I kept Running after Damien screaming his name. ignoring the stares people where giving me. I felt a sudden pull from the bond and pushed it away. I can't be there for you right now! I thought as my legs carried me. I reached the door and saw Damien turning a corner outside.

'Damien!' i screamed again as i walked out. He ignored me. Running up to him I grabbed his arm and sung him around.

'Damien wait please.' he looked at me straight in the eye and for the first time his eyes hid all emotion. He didn't say anything he just stared at me. I felt my heart shrink and my toes curl. I wanted to crawl up in a ball and die. When it was obvious eh wasn't going to talk i spoke.

'Your home early.' he looked at me dryly.

'Yes Rose. I came to see Lissa and you. But I'm sorry you had to end your little holiday early. Please, don't feel as though you have to on my accept.' he turned away from me and I was ready to break.

'Where are you going?' I yelled at him. he turned and laughed. It was a dark and evil sound.

'I'm going back to my mothers Rose. My resignation will be on your desk when i'm done my leave.' he stalked off away from me and I leant on the wall next to me. My heart breaking.

Christen came out and found me sitting on the ground, banning my head against the wall.

'That may cause serious damage their Rose…thought I'm not sure you could get much worse.' i looked up at him tiredly

'What do you want Christen?' i said he didn't reply and within a few minutes he was next to me.

'Well i'm confused. Your family is in a room staring at a new born child, your sister is lying a bed recovering from a hard and bloody birth and yet here you are.' he paused and i felt him look at me.

'so. what's up?' he asked casually. like he had asked me what time it was.

'Why do you care?' I said involuntarily. I heard him sigh.

'Rose. I care because I have to. because neither of us had siblings and as much as you don't like it as a brother it's my job to take care of you. no matter what. and support you no matter what.'

'I think Damien just broke up with me.' Christen took in a deep breath and his eyes bore into me.

'What do you mean?' I replayed the entire scenario from when Lissa had given birth until he had walked out and found me. He sucked in a breath and we both sat there in silence.

'Why are you still here?' Christen asked matter-of-factly.

'I- What?'

'Why are you still here?' he said again slowly.

'What do you mean?' i said confused.

'Well…why don't you go and explain. If he knew Rose. Maybe if he just new and understood…he's descent Rose, that's why Lissa was so sure about him. Give him a chance.' I shook my head.

'Christen. I can't just leave.'

'Why?' he challenged.

'Well for starters I have duties to Lissa, to the kid, to the court.' Christen put up a hand.

'Your forgetting Rose. I'm married to the queen. I'll tell Mark you had a personal errand to run. Just go Rose.' He took my hand and slipped in some keys. I stared down at them and then back at him. he nodded and I all but ran to the car.

I stared at the house I had parked outside of. It was large and white with blue shutters. like out of a book. There were large Rose bushes guiding a path to a front door.

'be brave Rose.' I opened the door and walked forward towards the small path. The garden smelt of honey and peppermint, though I couldn't see those plants. Then they were over powered by the sent of the Rose bushes. Red, White, Purple, Orange, Pink. They all lined the pathway filling it with a sweet yet defined sent. the bushes where lit up with what looked like fairy lights and I gasped at the beauty. The door was white and Wooden. It had a small knocker on it but I used my fist. i knocked twice gently. A small plump woman opened the door yelling behind her in greek. She turned to me and eyed me suspiciously but smiled warmly.

'Can I help you?' She asked in a strong Greek accent.

'Y-Yes. I was wondering if Damien was here?' I asked as clearly as i could. She looked at me again and as she gazed i saw the same brown eyes Damien had. As i watch the woman more i noticed the same frown line between her eye brows as Damien. A tall skinny girl appeared behind her.

'Mamma whose at the door?' She said. For a dhampir she was tall. Mind you I was short. She seemed to be around 5'8 and had long curly black hair. Her eyes pierced you exactly like Damien's and she had the same small mouth that curved ion a warm smile.

'Lydia.' She said holding out a hand smiling, pushing past her mother who was staring at me.

'I'm Rose…I just needed to see Damien quickly.' I said taking her hand.

'Oh your Rose! Come in!. he's in the kitchen.' She said beckoning me forward. I stayed rooted to my spot on the porch.

'Oh. no I just needed to speak to him for a minute really…' She shook her head.

'Don't be silly come i-.'

'Rose?' Damien's voice came from behind his sister. I took s tepee back involuntarily and his sister moved to the side.

'What are you doing here?' He asked staring daggers at me. His mother said something sharp in greek turning her gaze to him. He replied quickly and she nodded walking through past Damien into another room.

'Lydia would you excuse us please?' he asked. His sister stared at us.

'Ugh fine. It was Nice to meet you Rose.' She said smiling.

'You to.' I mumbled as she walked off. Damien came outside and shut the door.

'I think you should go Rose.' he said harshly, not looking at me.

'No.' I said firmly, holding my ground. His eyes turned to me fast and he looked truly scary.

'Leave Rose. You don't belong here.' he turned from me to the door and I grabbed his arm.

'Damien let me explain. please.' He took in a deep breath and held it.

'OK.' My heart relaxed slightly.

'Let's sit down.'

'So this Dimitri. You love him.' he said with a deep breath leaning forward. I sighed. 'No…Yes…I, I don't know.' I admitted as truthfully as possible. He put his head in his hand.

'If it makes you feel any better.' I said slowly. 'I think I might love you to.' Damien's body froze and he turned to look at me. His eyes were full of passion and heat. I wanted to melt under his gaze.

'I think I love you to.' He said.** I** leaned forward and kissed him passionately, lovingly. His hands slid up my sides and around my back. i broke away.

'Come inside.' he said. I nodded shivering involuntarily. We walked in through his house and I yawned.

'Time for bed?' he asked.

'Oh I don't want to be rude.' I said. he shook his head.

'They're just cleaning. Like they do every night. It's fine.' Damien took my hand and led me upstairs.

His room was exactly what you would imagine a boys room to look like. the walls were painted blue and had posters of motor cycles and bands all over them. The bed spread was black with a holden on it. I laughed at the sight and his cheeks went a light pink.

'I was thirteen,' He said quietly. I kissed him.

'I love it.' We walked over and he placed me down on his bed gently, taking off my shoes and jacket. then he slid in next to me. before he could get comfortable I pulled him onto of me and caught his lips in mine. I kissed him hungrily, biting down on his bottom lips causing him to moon softly. Our tongues danced together and a fire suddenly spread through my body. I wanted him. i started to undo the buttons on my blouse when he caught my hands.

'Rose…' he said unsure I winked.

'I want to Damien. And I know you want to.'

'But what about Dimitri?' he asked and for once my chest didn't go bubbly at the sound of his name.

'Your my future Damien.' I said and his mouth was on mine again. His lips trailed down my neck to my collar bone and he ran his teeth along it. I moaned as silently as possible, aware of the other people in the house. There were two more buttons for me to undo on my shirt but Damien wasn't waiting. With a force he broke them apart and threw off my shirt, then my bra. His fingers trailed over my stomach, up to my breasts. They rested gently in my cleavage before one of his hands began needing my right breast, his other un did the buttons on my shirt. Soon it was off and his mouth was on my chest. His teeth grazing my nipples, sucking them, bitting them. I sighed in pleasure. I ran my hand down his chest and fingered his abs, drawing patterns on them. His mouth went to my neck and I undid his pants and he wiggled getting them off. I could see his erection in his boxers. Pushing them down I reached for it tenderly, then more fierce. Being careful i teased him, running my finger gently to the top, touching the tip then drawing my finger back down the shaft. A growl sounded from the back of his throat as he pull down my jeans, then my underwear. Soon we were naked and his hands reached down to my nub, giving it a gentle flick. I shivered and he was inside me. I gasped as my body adjusted to it. He bit hard on my neck and thrusted when I shivered. He pumped into me hard, His hands needing my bum, then my hips and then my breasts, over and over again. His kisses trailed around my body. I grabbed a hold of his hair and lifted his neck up so i could kiss it. My lips going over his Adam's apple, my teeth slightly grazing it. His thrusts began to quicken. With a savage force he thrusted into me and stopped. I moved my hips more thoroughly helping me ride out his orgasm. He slowly pulled out of me and his fingers where on my nub rubbing it hard, going faster each time i moaned gently. I bit down hard on his shoulder as I came and his hand relaxed. his body wrapped itself around mine and held me tightly.

I fell asleep in is arms that night and not even the thought of Dimitri could bring me from my state of ecstasy.

**Ok guys so there it was I hope it was good enough. i wasn't sure how far to go :S**

**I know it wasn't with Dimitri as some requested but don't worry things get hotter and heavier between people as the party drawers nearer.**

**Your reviews are awesome an so are your ideas so any names for Lissa's baby?**

**Thankyou :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**SO after my last chapter I just waited to say that I'm sorry nothing intimate happened between Dimitri and Rose.**

**Before I wrote this I read heaps about him coming back and them falling in love and happily ever after.**

**But I'm not someone that goes with the flow.**

**So although you may be unbelievably upset that Dimitri and Rose aren't going any where just be prepared for a few little surprises and a little plot twist.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE NAME SUGGESTIONS THEY'RE ALL WONDERFUL :)**

I sat in the rocking chair in the babies room, slowly humming a soft tune feeling his small fingers gently relax it's grip on my shirt. As he snuggled deeper into my chest for warmth I sighed at the feeling. I wished silently for a child of my own but knew even if I never had one I was happy with the children around me. I breathed in his deep sent and smiled. Gently through the bond I felt a tug of blissfulness from Lissa who was sleeping in the room next door. Christen was resting next to her tired body reading a book. The child in my arms kicked gently, like he was dreaming of running. It had been two days since the birth and Lissa had been released on demand and was monitored at home along with the baby but that didn't stop her from putting the final touches on Christens party in two days time. As the baby squirmed more I placed him in his crib. His gentle features where so much like his fathers it was scary. The only part of him that resembled Lissa was his nose. His eyes where ice blue, hair jet black and he even had the same little smile his father showed so rarely. The child was two days old and still nameless. Many debates had been going on. Lissa suggested naming him after Christen's dad, his face went hard. Christen loved his parents even if they ruined strigoi but he remained firm with the belief of not keeping their memory by naming children after them. There was Lissa's dad but she felt Andre was enough. Christen liked the names of Mitchell and Edward but Lissa was standing firm on Tyler and Torren. Every time the name came up a fight erupted between them and it seemed that while they were both awake they were constantly angry at each other, not able to agree on anything. Staring at the baby, his features, his soft body, his dark hair my mind suddenly lit up. He needed a modern name. Something that was real and strong but also artistic and gentle- in case his personality was like his mother's. It had to be something that was royal and worthy but also common and natural. Like if you heard it at school you wouldn't think twice about it. I ran into Lissa's room and jumped on their bed.

'Rose what are you doing?' Christen asked me wearily. I ignored him.

'Liss. Liss wake up!' I said shaking here. She moaned into reality.

'Rose….what do you want.' She said tiredly, sleep thick in her throat. I smiled at the both of them.

'I have a name for the baby.' Christen groaned and Lissa sighed.

'Rose please.' Christen said

'Can we not do this now.' Lissa replied. I shook my head.

'No this is it.' They both looked at me waiting. I stood up dramatically and waved my hand in the air.

'Introducing prince Jackson Tyler Mitchell Ozera Dragomir of the royal court.' Lissa and Christen looked at each other. I could feel her approval through the bond.

'I love it.' She said slowly Christen beamed at her.

'Me to.' He said smiling.

**(A/N I loved all your names thank you for the suggestions and Jackson is a name that my little brother gave me. shah :) )**

Damien sat in my kitchen watching me wearily as the rest of the family where cooing over Jack. I turned from the stove to the bench and cut up some onion. And re-read the recipe. It took all my power to convince Lissa and Christen….and the rest of the family to let me cook Christen's birthday diner. Lissa agreed wearily telling me if we all had food poisoning for Christen's birthday the next day she would never forgive me.

'You can go play with the baby you know.' I told Damien feeling nervous as his eyes watched my every mood.

'If I go how will you get out of the kitchen as it burns down?' He said. I went to laugh but he was dead serious.

'So little faith.' I muttered slightly annoyed at his doubt. This time he laughed and came up behind me placing his hands over mine and helping me cut up the onion. 'You have to do it slowly and smoothly. If you chop at it it loses all it's juice and you don't get the right flavour.' he whispered into my neck. His hands felt warm in mine and my eyes rolled back slightly as I remembered how they had felt on my body last night running up my waist. Damien's hand's were soft and smoothed. Even though he had been fighting for years. The weren't calloused and roach like Dimitri's and when they ran over my skin it felt like silk water was running over my body. I slid my hand from under his and turned in his arms. He looked down at me and sinked, I soon felt his hands on my waist. I reached up and kissed him softly and warmly, feeling him smile beneath my lips.

'Ew.' without breaking apart we both turned to Adrian standing in the doorway next to….Dimitri. I felt my cheeks burn and Damien loosened his hold on me.

'have you come to taste my master piece?' I asked as Andre walked up to me. I picked him up and sat him on the contour. He shook his head and pointed to Dimitri.

'I wanted to show him the cake we made.' He sound a little embarrassed.

'oh did you?' I asked. Andre nodded and sat up taking on the same nonchalance as his father. I smiled at the sight.

'Go on then.' I said jolting my head towards the fridge. Andre jumped off the counter and grabbed Dimitiri's hand from the doorway and took him to the fridge. Andre stood next to Dimitri triumphantly.

'You made this?' Dimitri asked approvingly .

'Well….Aunty Rose measured the ingredients but I mixed it together.' he said hopping this wouldn't matter.

'it's amazing.' Dimitri said with enthusiasm. Andre beamed at Dimitri warmly and walked out of the kitchen. Dimitri stood there for a moment and turned to look at Damien and then at me. Muttering something in Russian he walked out leaving us alone.

'That was cosy.' Damien said sarcastically. I shook my head at him and put my arms around his neck.

'Where where we?" I asked trilling my fingers up and down the back of his neck. he shivered ever so slightly, bringing me a tingle of satisfaction.

'I think I was showing you how to cut an onion?' he asked me raising an eyebrow. I shook my head again and kissed him softly then turned to stir the sauce on the stove.

**LPOV**

I was watching the three of them. Jackson sleeping softly in my arm and I was using my free one to twirl my pasta and scoop it into my mouth. Rose sat next to Damien and across from Dimitri who sat next to Christen. I was at the head of the table as it was easier access to the kids who sat at their own little table behind us. Damien would whisper something to Rose, then she would blush and whisper something back, then slowly she would peek at Dimitri under her eyelashes and he would stare back. Then Damien would look at Rose and see what she was looking at, then he would look at Dimitri who returned the gaze and Rose would look at Damien. It happened four times before I laughed. everyone stared at me. Apparently whatever conversation I had been missing didn't involve humour.

'Are you alright Lissa?' Tasha asked raising her eye brows. I smiled embarrassed.

'Sorry Jack pulled a face.' The mood at the table went somber as they all stared at the baby in my arm. Deciding I would ease the tension I stood up.

'I'll go put him in his room.' I said standing up.

Christen and I were in bed…getting hot. He was grinning up against me with his pyjama pants still on, his hands running up and down my back and stomach. We kissed heavily. His lips grabbed at mine hungrily. He pulled away for air and i trailed kisses down his neck to his shoulder that I sucked on gently. I heard him moan perhaps a little two loudly and he went hard. He pulled of my top and then my pants kissing me open mouther on my stomach and chest. I felt heat course through me and soon his pants were off and he was inside me, rocking gently, whispering my name. I could feel my climax my climax rising and just as I was about to come the door opened and I heard a scream. Christen jumped out of me still under the covers and we stared open mouthed at Andre and Rose who were standing at our door.

'Daddy what were you doing to mummy?' Rose screamed at christen. tears running down her face. I sat there frozen, feeling myself go green. Footsteps padded through the hall way and Christen and I stared at each other worried.

'What's all this noise abou- Oh!' Rose stood in her pyjamas and analysed the situation and burst out in laughter. Ro ran to her aunty who picked her up swiftly and then Andre latched onto Rose's leg. Both of them staring at us like monsters.

'I think I should give two little ones a talk?' She asked in giggles. Christen stood up fast and Rose laughed harder, he then hid back under the covers.

'My children are not going to hear about the birds and the bees from you!' he exclaimed. Rose whipped away tears from laughing.

'No need to here it they just saw it.' She said gasping for air. I turned a bright red and looked down.

'Just let her do it Christen.' I sighed. he looked at me, then at the kids, then at Rose.

'Fine.' he muttered.

'Don't worry.' She said reassuringly. 'I'd rather here it from my aunty then my parents.' She cringed at the thought and I remembered how my mother and father had explained it to the both of us when we were the age of 8. Yeah talk about awkward. She led the two kids out of the room and I laid back on my pillow.

'I don't know about you.' Christen said. 'But I'm suddenly not in the mood for my birthday present.' I laughed.

'I'll put it on lay-by.' I said kissing him and going to put on my pyjamas….again.

**RPOV**

'So sex is when you get horny?' Rose asked me suspiciously. This was harder then I thought. After using the words like horny, fuck and doing it I realised I had no idea what I was talking about. How do you explain sex to six year old?

'Yes….no. I mean. Lets start again.' I said and Andre sighed.

'This is the fifth time.' He complained.

'This time we'll get it right.' I replied. With a deep breath I started talking.

'So. Sometimes. When your in love with a person that isn't related to you and when your much much older you decide to get serious.' I started. Andre and Rose nodded.

'So you decide to have sex.' Andre nodded again and Rose looked at me as she turned pink.

'So you fuck?' Andre asked I shook my head.

'No I told you you don't fuck!' i replied exasperated.

'Remember Andre you get horny, then you fuck.' Rose replied like she had just won the lottery. I shook my head.

'No, no, no.'

'oh you do-it then get horny then fuck?' Andre asked.I sighed.

'No First yo fall in love then get serious then have sex.' Rose shook her head at me.

'I still don't understand where the bees and the ants come into this…'

'Birds you idiot it's the birds and the bees.' Andre corrected. Yeah this was hard.

'is everything ok here?' A strong voice said. I turned in my seat to see Dimitri in the entrance to the living room taking in the scene. I sat on a chair from the kitchen in front of Andre and Rose who were on the couch. Andre looked at me and then at Dimitri.

'Did you tow fuck?' he asked innocently. Dimitri's face went blank.

'I- we-what?' he finally choked out. Rose slammed Andre.

'Pardon my brother Mr. Belikov. he meant did you get horny and do it and fuck and bees and ants.' Rose said like she was correcting him. I shook my head.

'You two are impossible.' Dimitri muttered something in Russian and sat on the floor next to me.

'Want some help?' he asked. I flushed red.

'No we we're doing fine on our own thank you.' I said back sternly looking away from him in case I melted.

'yes because Lissa wants her kids going around asking people if they've fucked.' he said dramatically.

'Fine.' I scowled.

'so what do you want to know?' he asked them

'What's sex?' Andre asked.

'And the birds and the bees!' Rose interjected. Dimitri took in a breath.

'When your much much older. An adult. And you fall in love with someone very very important to you you realise that you have to share those feelings in more then one way.' Andre nodded and Rose lent forward listening carefully.

'Theses feelings are sex. Now sex isn't something yo just do. you do it to show your love. It's not a bad thing. It's a wonderful and powerful personal thing that you don't just do and leave..' he continued.

'Could have fooled me.' I said louder then I thought. Dimitri shot me a pained glance and Andre looked at the two of us with a raised eyebrow and I saw the pieces click.

'You can't be pressured into sex. It's your own choice and you two can only do it when your ready to have kids and start a family. People only do it when they are ready for a family because if you end up pregnant it causes a lot of problems.' Rose nodded taking it all in. Andre just stared at me and Dimitri is shock. Smart kid.

'So how do you do sex?' Rose asked. Dimitri smiled.

'Ask that in about twenty years.' He said winking. Andre had found his voice now.

'If you only do sex with someone you love very much then why did you two do it?' he asked pointing at us. Rose shook her head.

'Just because they know what it is doesn't mean they had it you dummy.' Rose said smacking his head. Andre shook his head.

'I think you two should go to bed.' I said gently. Rose kissed Dimitri and I on the cheek and wen to her room.

'Will you tuck me in?' She asked. I nodded.

'I'll be there soon.' She went to the stairs. Andre stayed on the couch looking at us.

'Well?' He pressed. I sighed. Man this kid was like his father.

'Sometimes Andre. Love doesn't mean what you think it does.' I felt Dimitri staring at me but I didn't return the gaze.

'I don't understand.' Andre said slowly. 'Mummy says once you fall in love you never fall out.' Count on Lissa to be the romantic one out of the two in us.

'Andre sweetheart. Just because you love someone…it doesn't mean they can't hurt you. It's time for bed.' I stood up and picked Andre up and carried him up the stairs.

'Goodnight Ro.' I said kissing her on the cheek,

'I love you and thank you Aunty Rose.' She said hugging me tight. I turned to Andre who was very quiet. I tucked him in tightly and kissed his head

'Goodnight baby.' I said. Just as I was about to pull back his small hands wrapped around my head pulling my ear close to his lips.

'Aunty Rose…Just because someone hurts you doesn't mean they never loved you.' he said and then let go turning around and preparing for sleep. I walked to my room in a dream like state replaying Andre's words in my head. Why didn't we listen to six year olds more often?

Breakfast was a quiet event the next morning. Tasha and Adrian oblivious to the awkward glances Lissa and Christen kept giving Ro and Andre. Annie just ate her cereal silently and pretended to feed her teddy bear. After a few minutes Rose and Andre stood on there chairs and cleared their throats.

'We have something to say.' Andre began. I heard Lissa through the bond. Oh no. She thought and I felt her queasiness. Christen went a little red.

'Go on.' Tasha urged and i could see the excitement in her face.

'First.' Rose began slowly, with the same air her mother used when she was addressing the court.

'We what to tell you that we love you all very much.'

'but we don't want to have sex with you.' Andre interjected. I saw Tasha's face go slightly pale and Adrian was holding in laughter. I wondered where this was going.

'Second.' Rose Continued. 'Mum and dad. We are very sorry for walking in last night.'

'And we know you only have sex because you love each other.' Andre finished. Lissa she her head going redder then the ripest tomato and Christen just sat there aghast.

'That is all.' Andre said and as if on cue they sat down. We sat there in silence and Adrian collapsed in laughter.

Lissa just shook her head and Tasha laughed gently.

'I just love breakfast.' She said simply and Christen gave what was an embarrassed laugh. Annie just stared at everyone.

'What's sex?' She demanded. Lissa sighed.

'Ask in ten years.' Christen said. Andre looked at Annie.

'Well Dimitri says it's something you do when you love someone very much but not until you want a baby.' Annie raised bother her eyebrows and looked at Rose.

'Well it depends if you get horny or doing it.' She said simply. Lissa gasped and Christen shook his head.

'What?' he spluttered out. Andre put his hand to his head.

'Ro you dummy we agreed to listen to Dimitri's version not Aunty Rose's.' Rose blush red and Christen just stared at me.

'I knew we shouldn't have let you tell them.' he spat out. I just stared at him.

'hey you try telling to sis year olds what their mummy and daddy were dong.' I said taking a bite of my toast.

I stared at myself in the mirror again making sure what I was wearing was good enough for this party. I had on tight black genes and a pink halter neck top that hung loosely with brown beads lining the neck. I had on high heeled brown shoes and wore my hair down loosely with it's waves going everywhere. I felt sexy and the look on Damien's face when I walked out of my bedroom door told me I was. Lissa wasn't drinking because she was still breast feeding jack but Christen had already consumed enough for both of them. He was enjoying himself but royal crowds always made him queasy and there were a lot of royals at this party. Damien and I walked down the stairs together hand in hand, i felt his eyes on my body constantly and when I looked in his eyes I could see that he wanted to take me then and there. I blushed slightly at the thought. Lissa ran up and hugged me when i reached the bottom of the stairs.

'Wow Rose you are sex!' She said. I took in her tall form. she wore a white sundress that hung loose covering up the bump that she still had from Jackson.

'You look stunning Liss.' I said and she beamed.

'Where's the baby?' Damien ask. Lissa looked around.

'I think Pricilla had him last time I checked.' She said looking around her. Laughed at her and she just shrugged her shoulders setting off in search for her son.

Damien took my waist and pulled me towards the people dancing.

'Oh I don't think….' I trailed off but he cut me off with a kiss before I could say anything and began to move my hips with his. We danced for what seemed like hours.

Moving from side to side, jumping up and down. I even attempted the robot that caused Damien to look away from me embarrassed and we burst out laughing. I felt the sweat on my face and wiped it away gently and fanned my face. Damien took the hint. Taking my hand he lead me out the back door and despite the cold weather we sat down on the bricks and goosebumps sprouted up onto my arms. Damien chuckled and rubbed one of my arms soothingly.

'Well I guess it cooled you down.' He said as I snuggled closer to his warm body. I felt him relax next to me slightly and I smiled. Damien was warm. Even when he laid in bed shivering he was warm and he was comforting. I thought back to all those years ago….before the cabin. When Dimitri told me why he declined Tasha's offer the first time. He said he wanted the relationship because it was easy, because with each other there was that constant sickness that consumed us. We didn't love each other. We were in love. And I knew I would never be in love with anyone else. But that didn't mean I couldn't love someone else. Someone like Damien? Through all my thinking I didn't hear the words that left my mouth, nor the sharp take of breath that followed. I didn't notice until Damien took in a deep breath and whispered them back.

'I love you to.' I smiled at him. He kissed me gently and I felt a small heat run through me. A heat that was inevitable. Damien kissed me more passionately and i melted into it. Damien was not Dimitri. He was no where near close. When I had kissed Dimitri all those nights ago I had felt as though I had my should back. It was like all this time I had been gasping for air and then with his touch I could finally breath again. Damien's kiss was nothing like that. It sent a heat through my body but nothing more. I didn't need his kiss or his touch, I didn't crave it. Damien broke away and held me against him. Something in his eyes told me that he knew exactly what I had just been thinking.

**DPOV**

I stood in a corner awkwardly. I wore jeans and a shirt, not dressing up or anything. Guardians surrounded the room and I felt a desire to go and dress in my blacks and join them. But I know I couldn't.

'Your Belikov aren't you?' I turned to face a very pale,very freckled red haired Dhampir dressed in guardian blacks. I held out my hand.

'Dimitri.' I said shortly. He took it and shook it firmly.

'Mark.' He said. We stood there in silence nodding to each other before he spoke.

'I'm hathaway's second in line. It's nice to finally meet who she met it all from.' I smiled a the compliment.

'I only gave her the advice. She put in the work.' I replied thinking of all the sessions Rose and I used to have. The laughs, this kisses, the talks.

'None the less. I'm sure you must take the credit. She's definitely a force to be reckoned with. Especially when she hasn't eaten…' He trailed off I laughed. So Rose.

'Ah yes. The mysteries of Rose Hathaway's appetite.' Mark nodded knowing exactly what I was talking about.

'The first day I worked for her I just wondered where it all went. It was amazing every second she had food in her mouth. She stopped a meeting one time so she could get a hot dog.' I smiled widely. My Roza.

'I couldn't believe it when I found out who her mentor was. She didn't want to talk about it though but Meredith said she was almost better then you!' I just shrugged.

'She is an amazing fighter.' I replied not sure what else to say.

'Tell me all about her lessons. Give me something good to give her trouble about.' I looked at Mark closely and realised how much he was like Mason. He seemed close to Rose…not romantically but more like a person she would rely on.

'Well where to start.' I was in the middle of telling Mark the story of how Roza had twisted her wrist in one of our training sessions. When lord behold she walked up behind Mark.

'Speak of the devil.' He said laughing and then he took in Rose's expression going suddenly alert. She had on a mask I knew she adapted from me.

'What's going on?' Mason asked.

'I just got a call from Meredith. She's at Green Meadows. They've been attacked.' Mark nodded taking in Rose's words.

'That's not all.' She continued. 'They have humans and moroi working for them….they're heading for court.' Mark's posture went stiff. He pulled out a phone hastily calling and ordering more security and back up.

'Meet me in the conference room in five minutes with everyone. Understand? and get the house secure Mark.' He nodded. Most of the royals where inside as we spoke. Rose made her way over to Lissa who suddenly went stiff and three shades paler then she already was. Lissa nodded and Rose stood up on a chair.

'I hate to ruin the festivities but I have an announcement to make. ' Everyone in the room quietened down. 'I have just received word of an attack not far from court. I ask no one to panic as we are working as we speak to secure the house. From here we ask you to stay and wait and enjoy the party. no one is to leave the house unless you are being immediately attacked. is this clear?' The moroi nodded staring at her. And right there, in that instant I remembered why I fell in love with her. because of how brave, how warm, how determined she was; because at that moment she would do anything at anytime for any person in this room….even if it meant herself dying in the process. Within a few moments Rose was dressed in her blacks, so was I and she walked towards the door.

'Rose!' I called after turned.

'I suppose you're coming with me?' Me she asked lazily. I nodded. She shrugged.

'Hurry up then comrade. Your under my rein now.' i laughed.

'May God help us now.'

The guardians stared at Rose in shock.

'You want to do what!' A man exclaimed. Rose stood at the front of the room Mark on her right side and a girl called rah on her left. Damien was at the front of the room and I stood in the corner at the back.

'You heard me Williams.' She said irritated. She needed to take a breath. She needed to relax. She rubbed her temples as chatter built up. People arguing about what she said….it was a good idea, it was bad, suicide, the end of the royal guard, the beginning of a new era, the only way to prevent the strigoi from taking out world.

'Shut up!' Rose screamed and the noise stopped abruptly. People looked scared and I didn't blame them because right there Rose looked truly terrifying.

'All of you shut the fuck up and listen.' She said making sure she had everyones attention.

'We are going to let them enter. We have had all the moroi transported to The queens house and the one next to it. There are Two lines of guardians guarding them both not to mention the ones on the inside.' She took a deep breath and i could see her calming slightly.

'your insane Hathaway. The death of the royal line will be on you.' One guardian said. He had the same arrogance as Stan and I felt my face darkened at the recognition. That was probably because he was Stan.

'Guardian Alto.' Rose said sternly and Stan glared at Rose. 'No one in this room is forcing you to join in on this mission. This however is my guard, my office, my classroom and i would be more then happy to kick you out.' Stan went still and his face blank.

'That's what I thought.' Rose said dryly as Stan shrunk away into the wall.

'Anyone else?' She said looking around at her guard. Everyone stood there waiting for orders.

'Ok then. Mark you'll take the frontline to the east side, sarah I want you at the South. Arthur you'll lead the half corner and I want you to be at the entrance to let them in. If they attack you you attack. I doubt they'll give their cover away that early though. once they're in secure the gates and all other possible exits. We are not letting a single one leave this place alive. Danielle. You will take the rest and make sure everything is secure and you will fight. Take the Humans first, then the moroi. And for god sake I don't care what happens try not to get any of them killed- Both human and moroi. We'll deal with them appropriately after.' The four guardians nodded and all broke away the rest swarming away after their leaders. I stayed in the back all the time watching Roza. Watching as Damien said something to her, watching her nod, watching him kiss her gently and then walk off.

'Your still here?' She asked me quizzically. I nodded.

'Where is your part in all of this?' I asked. Rose was never one to stay out of a fight.

'I'll be attacking head on. Right out there.' She said numbly.

'Let me fight with you.' I said She froze and turned to look at me.

'Dimitri…I don't think that's the best Idea.' she said slowly, not meeting my gaze.

'Tell me why Rose. Let me be there. Let me look after you.' She shook her head.

'Tell me why!'

'BECAUSE YOU LEFT!' She screamed at me.

'Because if you're there i won't be able to concentrate….because if your their and falter, or get hurt It will be my fault….because if your there and I have to chose between you and a moroi. I would chose you.' She said so quietly. I knew her fears. The last time we fought together I had been dragged away only just making it out alive.

'Roza.' I whispered touching her cheek so softly, just barley making contact with her skin. I heard her sigh.

'Roza. Let me be there. Let me protect you.' She looked into my eyes.

'Dimitri-' I stopped her.

'Rose when was the last time you drew darkness form Lissa?' I asked. 'Through the bond.' She looked away.

'At the party. I didn't mean to. She was just so nervous.' She blabbered on.

'Roza. you have to let me be there. You need someone to keep you in control.' She nodded and I saw the smallest tear. I wiped it away. She lent forward, her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her.

'Guardian hathaway I-' Rose jumped out of my embrace and stood to look where mark stood in the doorway. His eyes shifted between us and I swear I saw lightbulbs clicking on.

'yes?' Rose said, face serious.

'I wanted to let you know we are radio five. not eight.' Rose nodded and Mark was about to walk out.

'Good luck.' He said and Rose nodded.

'You to Mark. You'll be great.' she said and he nodded. He was about to turn wen he walked forward and hugged her. Rose squeezed back.

'Look after Lissa.' She whispered so quietly I had to make sure I wasn't mistaken. When Mark walked out I turned to Rose.

'Why does he need to look after Lissa Rose?' I demanded. She ignored my question.

'God Damit Roza tell me!' I yelled. She flinched.

'Dimitri. Meredith said there where close to sixty Strigoi. Sixty!' I froze. that number was impossible. There was no way sixty could survive without killing each other.

'I still don't see what that has to do with anything.' I replied. She rolled her eyes.

'Don't play daft Dimitri. We'll be first to attack. Right away, we won't know what's coming and there is a very strong chance we won't survive.' She said slowly. I could hear her voice clogging up.

'Does Lissa know?' I demanded. She shook her head.

'She'll have a better chance of surviving if she doesn't know.'

'Roza…' She held up a hand.

'It's time to go. They Come first.' She said walking off and as i follow I wondered if I was really willing to believe that.

Rose and i sat crouched in bushes. We head Arthur give clearance for ten cars to enter. We were on them in a flash, stake ready. We had staked five before Arthur's troop arrived and started gong. Two cars had driven straight past us and a voice coming through Rose's radio informed us that they had found them. None had reached the houses…..yet. Rose suddenly went stiff and I could tell she was in the bond. Without a word she ran off in the opposite direction to where we were meant to be. I ran after her and followed. She ran and ran until she reached the small forrest, she ran in without hesitation.

'Rose!' i screamed after her. She didn't stop and I soon found out why. As i ran through the woods i heard screaming and then grunting. Rose had reached them. Lissa, Christen and her three kids stood there frozen. eight Garudian's laid dead at her feet and she was surrounded by strigoi. Rose had already taken down three and i saw bloodlust all over her face as she kept going. Christen was setting them on fire as best he could but you could see he was weak and drunk, therefore draining his powers. I ran up to the fight and joined in. As we took the strigoi down hours passed. Soon there were two left. Christen had stopped long ago and stood protectively in front of his family. I managed to take out the strigoi I was battling and then turned to Rose. The strigoi was talking to her.

'I've heard about you Rosemary Hathaway…Protecting the small pathetic remainder of the Dragomir line. Looking after that slut and her traitor husband.' I saw Rose fill with anger and she struck out at the Strigoi. They began a strange dance. Going left and right, up and down, twirling and spinning. I tried to get in but there was no opening. We all watched stunned. Before I could register what was happening the Strigoi lurched for through a small opening at Lissa. Rose acted. it was so fast. She jumped at the strigoi and screamed.

'Stay away from my family.' She nocked into the strigoi and his hand crushed into her ribs. She screamed in agony and I felt like I would die. No Dimitri. Help her. In obvious pain Rose went to stake the strigoi. His mouth went to her neck and he bit her. She withered and then melted into the ecstasy taking over her body. She tried to pull away and scrapped the strigoi with her stake. He pulled back screaming and threw Rose against a tree. She crumpled to the ground, her body bent, blood coming from her head and neck and leg. Lissa shrieked and went to run to Rose but christen grabbed her and set a ring of fire around them.

'Rose! Rose! ROSE!' Lissa screamed fight Christen. I had the chance. I ran at the strigoi and staked him over and over until I was sure he was dead. Then in one swift motion I was at Rose's side. She whimpered as i rolled her and placed her head in my lap. I could see the endorphins slowly wearing off as she tired to pull out of the.

'hy cmrd.' She murmured. I rocked her gently. soon Lissa was next to me leaning over Roses's body. She was shaking. Christen stood there shocked, he looked like eh would throw up. His kids were next to him, crying, shaking. Lissa was suddenly concentrating hard and she went to touch Rose who shook her head and tried to puch Lissa away.

'No dnt wet yr strength its nt wrth it.' She said incoherently. Lissa shook her head. Her tears falling onto Rose's Face.

'Rose you are. Please let me try.' Rose shook her head.

'I love you.' She murmured touching Lissa's cheek. Lissa broke into sobs, loudly, not caring who heard. Rose turned her head and looked at me. I touched her cheek and wiped away the tears falling.

'Thy cme first.' I shook my head and touched my lips to hers so gently that I was surprised she kissed me back with the little strength she had left.

'No Roza, you have always come first.' She let out what was a sob and a moan of pain. I felt tears running down my cheeks.

'Im sry.' She said so silently.

'Don't be.' She took in a deep painful breath and let it out whispering a name.

'Dm.' Was all I made out and I wandered if she had said Dimitri or Damien but before I had a chance to find out she went even limper in my body and her breathing went so light.

'Roza!' i called out. Lissa screamed and screamed and Christen wrapped his arms around her tightly.

'Shh, shh.' He soothed to her and his three kids. I hugged my body closer to Rose's and she chocked into my ear. I felt her blood on my clothes, my hands, my face but I didn't care less because my life was shattered, my world gone, my reason for living dismissed because it was the end. I had lost my soul. And I was never going to get it back.

**OO tear writing that chapter :(**

**So I'm pretty sure I have maybe two or three more chapters left in me. But I'm not sure what to say. i have a few ideas but first I need some help.**

**So I'm holding a poll.**

**Whose name did Rose whisper**

**Dimitri**

**or**

**Damien**

**Vote fast because I don't want to start the next chapter until I know. It's your choice guys I'm flexible**

**Thanks for reading**

**and REVIEW**

**they mean so much to me and make me smile**

**:) x**

**Starst**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys**

**So I'm going to make this as painful as possible**

**hahaha in a nice way. Thanks for voting and i'm giving you what you asked for :) I hope you enjoy and Don't worry I have three more chapters left in me :)**

**Thanks for reading**

**LPOV**

Hospitals made me feel nervous but also at home. Where ever healing was being done I knew that's where I belonged. But today I wanted to be any where but here. I sat in the room. The chair pulled up so close to her bed. I could smell her beautiful natural Rose sent. The sent of love and determination. It had been a week since the attack. A week since the sun burned the body of sixty strigoi, a week since humans had their memories erased and Moroi had been thrown in jail for treason, A week since I almost lost my family, a week since I saw Rose falter. It's strange how so much can happen within a short amount of time. It seemed hard to believe that a little over a week ago we were sitting in our lounge room trying to copy the malteaser add where the baby kicks it….it failed and we laughed until there were tears in our eyes. I closed my eyes again and felt magic burn through me. I placed my hands on her and willed her to be pulled from her catatonic state, to be woken up to her family. I laid my head on the bed next to her stomach and tried to find sleep…but every time I closed my eyes the memory of the night before raced through my head.

*FLASHBACK*

We sat in the living room quietly. Annie on my lap, Andre and Rose on Christens/ Crying for the safety of their aunty. I geld my breath praying silently to my

self, begging God to keep Rose safe, to not let her be harmed. I saw Christen standing next to me with the same expression Andre had…except he wasn't crying. I knew he loved Rose almost as much as I did. She was his sister.

'Mum can we get a drink?' Andre asked standing up. I nodded and he took Rose and Annie's hand. Something wasn't right. I thought as they wondered out of the house. I waited thirty seconds then followed them. The door was open and they were running. I screamed and Chased after them, I could hear Christen faintly running behind me, but my eyes were on my children. I reached them fast and they pulled away and continued into the forrest. When I caught them again they were frozen. And I saw why. Red eyes stared at us from the shadows. I felt frozen to my stop. I could hear Christen calling my name.

'Well well. Vasilissa Dragomir.' One of the Strigoi said walking into the moonlight. His words sent shivers up my spine. I pulled my children to me so that they couldn't see the monster in front of us. Annie Buried her head between my legs shaking. I held all three tightly to me. The strigoi shook his head.

'You've been naughty Vasilissa. Coming out here tonight. There's a fight going on you know. And bring your children? tut tut. Your lucky we haven't eaten in a few days.' he took a step closer and I shrunk back. I couldn't be brave I was no hero. he was about to lunge for me when he set on fire and his companions around him shrieked back fitter into the shadows. Christen appeared with eight guardians who started defending us while christen pushed us against a tree and stood in front protectively. I saw him weaken slightly. He was heavily intoxicated and was low on blood. He hadn't been to the feeders in two days. We watched in horror as the eight guardians in front of us died. One by one. Some being drunk, others snapped and thrown aside. It was terrible. I closed my eyes. my family was going to die. I wished for Rose desperately so i could tell her I loved her. I swear I felt her for a minute in my head so i thought as much as I could. That I loved her and to save my kids. That a Jack was hers now and no one else could have him. That she had to tell Damien the truth, she didn't love him, that she had to fight for Dimitri, she had to love him back because that's who she belonged with. I opened my eyes and the lsat guardian died off. There were to many strigoi left. This was it. My kids went to look but I held them tighter. I would not let them go. Some lurched forward and christen lighted them. They screamed and thrashed. It was terrifying. Then I heard a man's voice.

'Rose!' He screamed. I turned my head from where it was coming from and Rose emerged from the darkness with full force at a strigoi. She had taken down three before I had a chance to blink and then Belikov was next to her. Christen tried to help setting more on fire but I could see Fatigue washing over him. He relaxed when he saw Rose and Dimitri had gained control and stood in front of me and the kids again. It seemed like hours we stood there watching as Rose and Dimitri grunted and attacked. They fought together like it was their destiny. Each subconsciously looking out for the other while having their eyes on me and my family the entire time. Soon there were two left and Rose and Dimitri had the upper hand. Dimitri finally stopped grappling with his strigoi and it laid on the floor motionless. He turned at Rose and her strigoi talked dangerously.

'I've heard about you Rosemary hathaway…protecting the small pathetic remainder of the Dragomir line. Looking after that slut and her traitor husband.' Christen stiffened and I gasped. Rose filled with anger and her face went hotter with bloodlust. She attacked the strigoi and it almost looked as they were dancing. Each move he made Rose made better, each blow to Rose he made Rose returned with two. Dimitri hovered on the side ready to attack at any given time. Suddenly Rose staggered at the strigoi lurched for me. Rose acted so fast I didn't see her. She jumped onto the the strigoi and screamed.

'STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY.' everything happened in slow motion then. The strigoi turned and grabbed Rose in the side. I heard a crack as her ribs shattered. She screamed in agony and All three of my children turned to see Rose. I stood there shocked. I couldn't move. Not even to block this sight from them. Rose who never once faltered, Rose who always won her battles…was losing. Rose went to stake the strigoi in serious pain and she whimpered. Before she could do anything the strigoi was drinking from her. I wanted to run to her but I stood frozen. And so did Dimtiri. I allowed myself to look at him. He looked as though he was going to die. Strigoi endorphins were strong and I saw Rose's face melt slightly. She used all her might to scratch the strigoi with the stake. he threw her into a tree and blood was every where. I screamed.

'Rose! Rose! ROSE!' over and over again. as I ran for her Christen grabbed me and we were surrounded by a ring of fire. I tried breaking away from him and kept screaming. I heard grunting in the background. Dimitri was on the strigoi. Suddenly the fire went out and Rose was in Dimitri's arms. I ran over there as fast as I could and leant over her body shaking. I could feel Christen behind me with the kids but I couldn't move. It was a sickening sight to see someone you loved so so much falter. Someone who seemed so strong and invincible to be just as fragile as the box stated she was. I felt my body relax and let the magic come. Concentrating I went to put my arms on her. She pushed me away.

'No dnt wet yr strength its nt wrth iy.' She said so drowsily. I felt like I would die. She was so worth it. My tears were falling onto her face.

'Rose you are. Please let me try.' I begged. she shook her head.

'I love you' she said so so softly touching my cheek, Sobs ripped through my chest. I needed her so much. I would die without her. She was gazing at Dimitri deeply lost in thought. I knew she had heard what I thought.

'Thy cme first.' She said. Dimitri shook his head and kissed her gently. She responded.

'NO Roza you have always come first.' I was frozen solid and Rose gave out a sob and moan of pain. I could feel the blood from her leg soaking through my jeans from the forrest floor. But I didn't care. I dared myself to look at Dimtiri he was crying. Rose whispered something so softly all I heard was 'Dm.' Then she went slack and in that moment I was gone.

'ROZA!' Dimitri wailed I screamed and screamed and screamed and Christen arms enveloped me.

'Shh, Shh.' he whispered i could hear the sobs in his cheesy. Dimitri hugged Rose tighter and in that moment I knew he had loved her since before forever.

*END OF FLAHSHBACK*

I lifted my head with no sleep. Rose was still empty. Her body lay there unmoving. I looked at her. All those times she had protected me, she had saved me and I couldn't save her. I had tried to heel her everyday but the doctors believe because she had gone back to the shadows for the tiniest moment my magic was doing nothing for they still had claim on her. All we had to do was believe in her strength and pray for a miracle. I buried my face in her hair that was on the pillow and got on the bed holding her closely.

'I'm so sorry Rose.' I said slowly. 'I'm so, so sorry.'

**CPOV**

Ten days. Ten days and she was still out. Where was her prince charming? when was she going to wake up and the rest of us be realised from the spell we were in. I watched in the room as my Children sat on the bed talking to her softly. I couldn't make it up. It was my 'shift' with Rose. Lissa had made up a roster so she would never be alone. It was a smart idea I had to admit.

The room was all but silent except for the whispers of children and the weak beat of Rose's heart that was being monitored. There wasn't unexpected nock at the door and we all looked up.

'Hi. I came to take these three home.' Lissa said obviously tired. she wasn't sleeping. I nodded.

'I'll see you later guys.' Annie's face turned into a pout. She was so much like Rose.

'I don't wanna go!' Sh whined. Lissa went over and picked her up.

'You can visit Aunty Rose in your dreams.' She told her rocking Annie in her arms. Andre and Rose kissed Rose. They left in silence, not saying anything to anyone. Lissa walked them out and turned around trying to smile at me but failing. She was broken. I sat on the bed next to Rose and stared at her. She was beautiful for Rose. And funny and Smart. It's funny how quickly you can go from hating someone to love them. Rose and I had never gotten along. We had always argued. Never talked to each other. Then we started to get on. Barley. There was her sarcastic wit and annoying humour. After spokane we got on a bit better but it wasn't until after Dimitri left. She was so so broken and I had never seen Rose weak. Never broken. She relied on us so much and we had to help her put together the pieces. The funny thing is how alike we are. We can sit in a room for hours talking and not fight. We both have witty sarcastic remarks, the same sense of humour. The same everything. I stroked some hair from her face. Please wake up Rose. We need you here. Our family was falling apart. Lissa never slept any more. I would wake up form nightmares. Andre and Rose didn't talk to anyone. Adrian was drunk all the time….drunk to the point of no return. Tasha worked around the house trying but it was no use. We were a disaster. No one talked to each other, we all went through a motionless life. Rose was our charge. we needed her so much that it hurt.

'Come on Rose. Pull through.' I whispered gently. Nothing happened. All of a sudden her mouth opened and a hushed word came out. I leapt of the bed and pressed the button for the nurse repeatedly. She came in looking slightly irritated.

'Her mouth….she….and then!' I exclaimed. The nurse looked at me like I was crazy.

'Sorry?' She asked raising an eyebrow.

'Her mouth opened and she….spoke.' I choked out. She shook her head sadly.

'I'm sorry Lord Ozera but she won't be waking up today. It's a common attribute among all patience that are unconscious.' She gave me a sorrowful look and walked out. I sunk a little. Rose was going to wake up. I was going to make sure of it.

'I believe in you Rose.' I whispered kissing her slightly on the fore head.

**APOV**

I was a pretty sure it was Sunday…or tuesday. One of the days ending in ay….I laughed. AY? get it? You Adrian Ivashkov are hilarious. I took another swig from the bottle next to me. This had to be my sixth…or seventh…or tenth. Who was counting? not me obviously. I closed my eyes trying to think of Rose. She would wake up. i had faith in my little dhampir. I wasn't in love with her, not any more. Over the years she becomes like a sister to me…but that didn't mea I wasn't attracted to her. who wasn't? She was HOT. Man the things I would do to her….Stop it Adrian. Focus. I stood up dizzily and swayed side to side. Time to babysit the carrot. I laughed again and stopped. That wasn't nice.

'Your drunk.' Christen accused when I walked in. I winked at him.

'You love it Ozera.' I said dizzily. He shook his head.

'Go home Ivashkov.' He said throwing his arm at me. I stood there and registered his words.

'It's my shift' I said swaying. The floor looked inviting. Focus Adrian.

'I don't think Rose would want to wake up to a drunk Adrian.' He spat back. I laughed.

'better then you on any day.' I said winking again. He fumed.

'Just go.' He rubbed his temples. I flipped him off….I think.

'By Little Dhampir. Hot head.' I said and walked out.

I'm laying on something cold. is it grass? Yep I'm surrounded by grass. What the heck?

'I'm king of the world!' I screamed to the sky laughing. man i was just hilarious. Where's the whisky? This isn't my room….oh right I'm on the grass. Wait how did I get on the grass? Rose? Something about Rose. She was hurt? yes not hurt dead? Oh God was Rose dead? no don't be stupid she's sleeping. Time for prince charming to go and wake her.

'Belikov open up.' i said lazily banging on the bedroom door. I heard rustling and footsteps. he opened the door wearily.

'Lord ivashkov?' he said yawning. I put an arm on his shoulders.

'You know. I never really liked you Belikov.' I said pointing. His face went hard.

'You pissed me off you know? taking my little dhampir. HA!' He stepped out of the room.

'How about we talk about this when you're sober?' He asked. I laughed at ruffled his hair.

'I'm Adrian Ivashkov and you're you. what could she see in you?' I said motioning towards him.

'Adrain-'

'Shh you talk to much.' I said placing a finger on his lips. 'Noww listen here Belikov. I thought whoa maybe it's cause he's hot.' I laughed at my word used.

'HOT and she was all oooo Belikov mmm' I made kissing noises.

'And then I saw….Then I saw she loved you so come with me.' I said trying to be demeaning.

'Where?' He asked suspiciously.

'It's time for sleeping beauty to be awakened.' I announced with a bow. Then it was dark.

**TPOV**

She was beautiful. Even lying here for twelve days she still looked stunning. I wanted to wake her up. I would do anything I could. She had to wake up. I thought of Dimka sitting at home reading a book silently. He was dead.

'Rose darling. you have to wake up. For him. So that he doesn't keep the image of your body bloody and distraught in his mind. Please.' I begged. She didn't move. Not even squirm. I placed a hand on hers and sat on the chair again.

'Dimitri needs you Rose.' She moved slightly. 'He loves you. Dimitri Loves you.' She squirmed again when I said her name. 'Dimitri?' I asked curiously. Her mouth opened and she breathed out something like a word. I pressed the button and grabbed my cell phone. Dimitri had to see her.

Dimka sat in our room on the couch, He looked tired, sleep deprived. But I knew he wouldn't sleep no matter how much I asked him to, begged him to. I keep seeing her face Tasha. He would say and i knew that I couldn't push him.

'How was the hospital?' He asked not looking up from his book.

'She moved today. and spoke.' His eyes shot up.

'Is she awake?' he asked. I could see his eyes burning with hope. I shook my head and his face fell ever so slightly.

'But.' I said he tensed up. 'She moved when i said your name.' He looked like he would explode but there was also reservations.

'See her Dimka. You can wake her. i know it. Please!' I begged he looked scared.

'Tasha…I just don't think I can.' He sounded pained.

'But at least Try Dimka. If not for you then for everyone else.' I saw the battle in his eyes and I knew i was convincing him. He loved her so much.

'I'll go tomorrow.' He said and I smiled. I had a feeling Rose would be opening her eyes very soon.

**Damien's POV**

I knew what i had to do when she woke up. I had to be clear, honest. It was for her own good. I would tell her that I loved her but I was never going to be in love with her. I had to tell her that I knew, I still saw the way she looked at Dimitri and him at her, I felt the heat when they were around each other. But I wanted her and I couldn't be with her if she was always going to be thinking about him. Which she was. All the time.

She was so amazingly perfect. I t was hard to think that you could find anyone like her. Strong, determined, brave, alive and beautiful. She always had a fire burning through her and watching her lying here…it scared me. I hand't known her long but anyone could tell she was fighting still and would keep fighting even when all hope was lost. The room was surrounded by flowers and cards. What good people thought they would do I had no idea. It was funny to think that cards where meant to make someone better. They didn't. Either did flowers. There were Rose's on a table next to her. Red, red Rose's that smelled divine. They had thorns on them still. Sharp and deadly to the touch but that sweet fragrance coming from them, those gentle petals and the beauty showed that the thorns could be forgotten. The pain could be forgiven even if it was for just the tiniest sniff. Rose was like that. I could forgive her for not loving me fully, for not wanting me, for discarding me if she had to because i got to smell the sent, I got to feel the texture and I got to stare at the beauty. I was happy to leave her with that satisfaction if that was what she wanted.

**DPOV**

I walked to the hospital where she waited. She was my Roza…my petal my very own heaven. And she was dying. Tasha's words played in my head.

'She moved when I said your name.' I thought of her body. How limp it was when i held her, how small she seemed and how brave she had been at the same time. She was ready to die. They come first. she had told me. But that was never going to be true because she had come first to me and always would be first. I entered the hospital and went to her room. Through the small window on the bead she lay there. Her hair everywhere. needles sticking out of her arms, wires and tubes all over her. She looked so fragile, so breakable. I froze. I wasn't ready for this. The door opened and Lissa walked out. She smiled at me warmly.

'Dimitri. before you go in there I want to tell you something.' She started off slowly.

'Anything your highness.' She smiled at the formalities.

'I'm sorry for how I treated you and i know. I know that you really love her.' She walked past me before I could answer.

The room smelt of flowers and perfume but also of a deeper more natural sent. Of Rose. I remembered that day she kissed me, how I had broken away and shaken my head, how she had thought I was refusing her and walked out. She didn't understand how much she hurt me form her beauty, from her personality. I reached out and gently touched her cheek feeling sparks burn through me. she twitched. i ran my hand through her hair, her fingers moved ever so slightly. I held my breath. 'Rose. can you here me?' I asked quietly, feeling like an idiot. a mumble escaped her lips.

'It's time to wake up.' I said again. she squirmed. Her mouth opened and she breathed out a word with s deep sigh.

'Come again love?' I asked her gently. There was no movement, her eye lids fluttered and then she was out again in he same dreamlike state. I called the nurse.

'She moved, her eyes they moved!' I exclaimed. Her face brightened.

'I'll call the doctor.'

everyone was there. standing, waiting. Christen and Lissa in each others arms, Rose, Andre an Annie standing in front of them holding hands, Adrian eve looked like he had sobered up. Tasha stood next to me holding my hand giving it light squeezes and Damien stood next to Adrian, both men engaged in a short conversation that consisted of little words. We waited patiently for Rose to wake. The doctors said it would be soon. We started talking and just waited.

**RPOV**

Darkness was pressing down on me, holding me there. I tried to squirm but I couldn't move, I tried to talk but my mouth wouldn't open. Was this heaven? Or had I gone to hell? I was pretty sure I was in hell. I felt the presence of people, I felt them around me but I couldn't reach out to them. Where was I? I tried to speak but nothing came so I waited. Soon I begun to hear sounds, like talking but I couldn't hear it. I was under the water and couldn't make out the words or the voices. One word was sounded and I moved. Did they say what I thought. The name came again and I opened my mouth to speak. Dimitri I had to see Dimitri. Please. Then there was silence again. I was going to get out i was going to fight this.

I felt something, on my cheek. It left a trail of fire. I squirmed. Then in my hair, I moved my fingers. This touch felt so right. Please come and get me. save me. There was a muffled voice but it was so much clearer then all the other sounds. I knew that voice. Love him. I had to tell him I loved him. He talked again. Come on Rose say it. I opened my mouth again. Love him just say it. His lips were so close to my ear. Something about waking up? I was asleep? I could wake up. On three Rose, one, two three, I tried to pull through the darkness, i saw a ray of light before I was sucked under again. next time Rose, next time you will pull through.

There was a buzzing atmosphere around me, I could feel it sinking into my skin. I had to use the life around me to wake up. The voices becomes clearer as I pulled through the darkness. I heard laughter…laughter that little kids make. I listened closely. I heard scolding but also something gentle and humorous. Suddenly emotions filled me, happiness but also nervousness. They were overpowering and suddenly I was in Lissa's head. She was looking around the hospital. Andre, Rose and Annie were running around giggling.

'We;re in a hospital!' She said laughing slightly. Christen squeezed her shoulder and she looked at….me! I'm lying on a bed and there are tubes everywhere.

'It should be soon your majesty.' A doctor said. Lissa smiled and looked around the room. Adrian and Damien were there talking quietly, Christen stood beside her and her heart filled with love then she looked at Tasha who had scars on her face but was still beautiful. her gaze flickered to someone else. My heart stopped. Dimitri, my Dimitri looking at me worriedly with love and compassion. That was enough. I pulled out of Lissa's head and took in a deep breath. My eyes fluttered and someone gasped. Come on Rose. I saw light lots of light. It burned. There was darkness again.

'Rose?' Someones hand on my face. It was delicate and soft. I smiled. I coughed out her name. She gasped. I opened my eyes again. There she was. Lissa. She hugged me tightly and I found the strength to pull her to me and began sobbing. We cried into each other I'm not sure for how long. Memories of what had happened filled in my head. I had almost died, I had fought, I had been loved. Dimitri. That was all I could think. Lissa broke away from me which was't that hard to do considering how little strength I had. She touched my face gently.

'Oh God I was so scared I'm so sorry.' She sobbed. I brushed back her hair and was filed with love for her. She was my sister. I felt guilt flash through the bond.

'Liss. Shh. It's ok.' I said my voice hoarse. Suddenly and unfamiliar face came into view.

'Good morning Rose I'm doctor Smith.' He said holding out a hand. I tried to take it.

'I'm sorry to interrupt this moment but I have to run some quick test.' I nodded and he brought out a light.

'Follow the light.' He said and shone it into my eyes. I flinched and let my eyes adjust following it up and down left and right. He smiled. That's good right?

'Very well done.' he said approvingly.

'Now please tell me your name.' I thought for a minute. Rosemary…hathaway?

'Rosemary hathaway.' I said hoping I was right. he nodded.

'Can you tell me your job?'

'I'm a…I'm a guardian.' I felt a slight confusion wash over me. he nodded again and continued quizzing me. What month is it, how old are you, what's your mothers name, where do you live, do you have a dog, and so on. After what seemed like hours he left me to the care of those i loved. Before I could register what was happening three kids jumped onto me. I winced slightly at the feel of their weight on my body.

'Aunty Rose!' Annie cried hugging me neck for dear life. I patted her head softly. Andre sat next to me quietly not saying anything and Rose snuggled into my side.

'Hey guys.' I whispered. Annie kept crying and Rose was sobbing to. Andre stayed motionless.

'What's up A?' I asked trying to smile. His face fell and I saw tears run down his cheeks.

'hey hey hey. Why are you crying?' I asked alarmed. He hung his head.

'I'm S…s…sorry i got you killed.' He cried. I took him in one of my arms.

'It's not your fault baby.' I whispered. I felt sadness sparkle through the bond and looked up at Lissa who was crying into Christens arms. He was stroking her hair and i saw tears roll down his cheeks to. Tasha was beaming and Dimitri just stared at me, my breath quickened.

'I think I should go.' Adrian announced. I looked over at him. he came forward and kissed me gently on the forehead.

'I'll see you soon little Dhampir.' he said winking and walking out with a wave. I had a feeling I wasn't going to get a dreamless sleep for a while. We all just existed in that room in silence. Wondering what was going on. Damien stood in a corner not really looking at me. Lissa spoke next.

'I'm sorry i have a meeting. But I'll be back first thing.' She said kissing me.

'Come on time to go.' She said grabbing her kids. Christen came forward and hugged me, he then kissed my cheek.

'I knew you had it in you Rose.' he said and I smiled.

'We should go to.' Tasha said and walked to the door pulling Dimitri.

'Bye.' I said. They all left leaving me with Damien. I felt awkward in this silence. What happened now.

'Hi.' I said unsure of my self. he stood there for a moment and walked over. His face impassive.

'hey yourself.' He said and smiled lightly. he didn't reach down to kiss me and I was thankful.

'Rose I understand this isn't the best time but we need to talk.' He said smoothly. I sucked in a breath.

'I know.' I replied he took that as his cue.

'Look, the thing is. I like you so much sometimes I'm sure I love you but I know I'm not what you want. Who you want. And that's fine with me. Honestly I don't mind if I'm not enough for you but I can't be with you if your not going to try and forget him so i can at least pretend I'm enough for you. I need to know that you are putting in as much as i am.' his voice shook. God please don't let him cry.

'Damien…I…it's just. I'm sorry' was all i could manage. he nodded.

'It's not a no. not yet. I have to think I need to work things out.' he nodded again.

''I'll give you time Rose but I won't wait around forever. he walked out of the room and left me there.

It wasn't long until someone came and visited me and it surprised me when I saw who.

'Christen?' I asked my voice shocked. he smiled and sat straight on the bed.

'Hello to you to.' He said sarcastically. I shook my head.

'What are you doing here?' I asked still shocked He laughed.

'i came to see how my favourite hero is doing.' he replied and took my hand.

'your being affectionate?' I thought he would laugh. He didn't.

'Rose I know we always fight and never get along but when i thought yo were dead I felt horrible. I love you Rose like a sister, like I love my aunt Tasha, like I love my children…heck to me your are one of my children.' I grimaced.

'And to see you like that I just wanted to protect you and make you better but I couldn't and thank you. Thank you for protecting my family even if we couldn't protect you.' He hugged me and I hugged back.

'Oh issie i have missed this side of you.' I said laughing. He tensed and pulled away glaring.

'I swear Rose if you call me issie again-'

'Don't threaten me Christen I know you like to dress up in Lissa's clothes.' his entire body went solid and his face blank.

'You…it was…it was one time…I was drunk!…I never.' I laughed and gave him a wink.

'Your secrets safe with me.' I said grinning. We talked like that for a while making smart arse jokes at each other laughing and I realised that maybe I should talk to Christen ozera a little more often.

'I see Damien left.' He said suddenly. I felt my body go slack this wasn't a conversation I wanted to address.

'Yeah we had a chat…' I said cautiously.

'About?' christen pushed. I sighed.

'About us….and Dimitri.' He nodded as if he understood.

'And?' he said simply.

'He said he'd give me time to decide but he couldn't be in a relationship that I wasn't in to.' Christen smiled at me.

'It's something you have to do Rose.' I smiled and nodded.

'I know…it's just. I thought the decision was easy but it's hard. It's so so hard.' Christen gave my head a little stroke like he did to Annie when she was going to sleep.

'It always is Rose it always is.' We stayed there in silence and he told me to sleep. I closed my eyes and tried to find it but I was only left with my thoughts and decided that I was going to have to chose between two men very very soon.

**OOoh who does she chose? haha well if you've read all the comments now it's obvious that a majority of you have voted for *drum roll* DIMITRI however part of me still feels Damien deserves a chance?**

**Thankyou for reading and i'll put up the epilogue soon. I'm also writing another story that will have the first chapter up soon. It's called off with a bang and it's about the hunting trip Abe and Janine promised Dimitri at the end of last sacrifice.**

**I would also like to appologise for my spelling and punctuation. i'm sorry. I turned of correction on my mac an still don't know how to put it back on**

**whoops :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**hey guys**

**I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to update**

**you see I am actually stuck with where this is going and I have no idea what to write so if any of you have some great ideas I would love to hear them**

**so should the next chapter be in the future? **

**or should it stay the same?**

**I was thinking of maybe starting it out with a wedding? But to who….yeah that's right who?**

**Also I've been really busy with my story off with a bang if any of you are interested in reading it's gotten some great reviews (not that I'm bragging:P) and it's set after last sacrifice with Rose and Dimitir's life together**

**I'm sorry again guys for taking so long and I promise I will have something by the end of March and would love some ideas**

**xxx**


End file.
